Perdues
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: <html><head></head>Une prise d'otage à l'école d'Alexis, et Kate qui fonce tête quand les ravisseurs la demande comme negociatrice. Pourtant les choses vont mal se passer et les deux femmes vont disparaitre avec les demandeurs de rançon...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Perdues**

Fanfiction Castle

**Prologue**

Lanie : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en congé.

Kate : Je le suis.

Lanie : Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir mais…

Kate Beckett lui tendit une pochette contenant un dossier.

Lanie : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Kate : Regarde toi-même. Je vais me chercher un café.

Et elle quitta la pièce pour ne revenir qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Comme elle s'en doutait, son amie avait l'air abattu.

Lanie : Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Kate : Je viens l'avoir les confirmations.

Lanie : Richard le sait ?

Kate : Non ! Bien sur que non.

Lanie : Tu comptes l'éviter encore longtemps ?

Kate : Je ne…

Lanie : Bien sur que si. Va le voir. Tu dois lui dire.

Kate : C'est hors de question.

Lanie : Pourquoi ?

Kate : Pourquoi quoi ?

Lanie : Pour ça. Il a le droit de savoir. Mince Kate. Combien de temps toi et lui ?

Kate : Quatre mois, mais il voulait plus et j'ai refusé, alors il est partit. Juste partit.

Lanie : Et depuis tu te sens abandonné.

Kate : Je ne me sens pas abandonnée. Je… Pourquoi ça, comme si c'était déjà pas assez compliqué.

Mais la jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle le décrocha vivement contente d'être interrompu dans l'interrogatoire mené par son amie. Elle raccrocha moins d'une minute plus tard et descendit de la table d'autopsie.

Kate : Une prise d'otage, je dois partir.

Lanie : Attend Kate.

Kate : Je dois vraiment y aller. La prise d'otage est à l'école d'Alexis…

Lanie : D'accord. Mais je veux qu'on finisse cette discussion plus tard.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Je mets un nouveau chapitre maintenant parce que le début était très court, mais je ne pourrais pas en mettre tous les jours parce que je suis en pleine révision, et cette fois il faut vraiment que je réussisse mon année, sinon me lever tous les jours à 5h du matin n'aura servit à rien. _

_Pour ce qui est de Beckett… vous verrez que la pauvre n'a pas été épargnée. Et désolé pas d'éclaircissement dans leur relation dans ce chapitre…_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture…_

Devant l'école d'Alexis.

L'inspecteur Beckett gara brusquement sa voiture devant le bâtiment et rejoignit en courant presque le poste de gestion où le Capitaine Montgomery l'attendait accompagné d'Esposito et Ryan.

Kate : Le topo ?

Capt : La classe d'Alexis a été prise en otage, le reste de l'école a été évacué.

Kate : Castle ?

Esposito : Sur le chemin, le proviseur a informé les familles des 25 élèves de la classe.

Parler de Castle, même en ses circonstances lui faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois long mois maintenant et la plaie dans son cœur saignait toujours. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits à pleurer, sans avoir le courage de l'appeler. Tout était génial dans leur relation jusqu'à ce qu'il demande plus, et ça elle avait été incapable de lui offrir. Elle l'avait repoussé et il s'était enfui. Quand elle avait reçu son manuscrit, il y a un peu plus d'un mois par postier, elle avait cherché un petit mot, un signe de lui mais rien. Il avait juste tenu sa promesse qu'elle puisse lire ses manuscrits avant la presse. Et maintenant… Elle inspira un bon coup et reposa son regard sur ses collègues.

Capt : Ca va aller ?

Kate : Oui.

Capt : Tant mieux parce que les ravisseurs ne veulent que toi pour interlocuteur.

Kate : Vous plaisantez ?

Capt : Malheureusement. Ils veulent vous parlez et uniquement en personne.

Kate : Je ne peux pas… Je…

Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda le bâtiment. Alexis était là bas avec une vingtaine d'autres gosses, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, pétrifiée par la peur à cause de ses foutues hormones.

Kate : D'accord. Arrangez vous pour que je n'ai pas Castle dans les pattes.

Pendant qu'on lui faisait un plan des lieux, une équipe l'équipait d'un micro et d'une mini-oreillette, ainsi que d'un gilet par balle. Elle remerciait le ciel que ça ne se voit pas, on ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à entrer sinon. Encore une fois elle inspira.

Capt : Ca va aller ?

Kate : J'y vais. Avant de changer d'avis.

Elle vérifia son arme et la donna au capitaine.

Kate : Je vous la confie, gardez la moi, monsieur.

Puis elle entra dans le bâtiment avec un mauvais pressentiment. Mais la seule chose qui comptait était de sortir Alexis de là, sa propre vie lui importait peu, de toute façon, ses jours étaient comptés maintenant. Les couloirs étaient déserts à l'exception de quelques agents qui lui montraient le chemin. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle frappa. Des cris d'enfants se firent entendre avant qu'une voix d'homme les fasse taire.

Kate : Je suis l'inspecteur Kate Beckett !

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme fut brusquement tirée à l'intérieur. Avant d'être propulsée contre le mur, face contre le tableau pour être fouillé. Sur le coup, la première émotion fut de se sentir humiliée pendant que l'homme lui retirait son gilet par balle.

Homme : Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, pétasse.

La saisissant violemment par le bras, il la projeta dans le coin où était regroupé tous les adolescents et leur professeur. Elle les observa, ils semblaient tous aller bien. Et elle repéra Alexis qui était entrain de se déplacer discrètement vers elle. Puis elle posa enfin ses yeux sur les ravisseurs. Ils étaient trois, une femme et deux hommes non masqués. Elle n'eue pas de mal à les reconnaitre. Sam Martinez, Lola Andersen et John Galiany. Trois anciens membres de la police de New York. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, Kate les avaient dénoncés pour fraude et abus d'autorité. Ils avaient tous trois pris des peines de prison et avaient juré de se venger de la jeune femme, apparemment le jour était venu.

Lola : Ca y est tu te souviens de nous, pétasse ?

Kate : Malheureusement oui, Andersen ! Salut Martinez, Galiany… Vous avez perdu Jefferson en route ?

Elle la gifla violement du revers de la main. La lèvre de Kate éclata au contact du bijou de la grande blonde.

Lola : Ordure !

Kate : Alors c'est ça votre nouveau credo ? Prendre des ados en otage ?

John : Les gosses ne nous intéressent pas. Le fric de ton amant un peu plus. Et je suis sûr qu'avec toi et sa fille en danger, il va le cracher son blé !

Alexis : Kate…

L'inspectrice prit la main de la petite rousse pour la rassurer.

John : Si tu croyais être là pour négocier tu te trompes, tu es un des enjeux de la négociation Beckett. On veut pouvoir enfin se la couler douce riche et au soleil.

Kate : Quelque soit ton plan ça ne marchera pas.

De colère il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle eut l'impression que des milliers de lame de rasoir se déplaçaient à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, à la limite de l'inconscience. Elle sentait à peine Alexis qui avait posé la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux et lui caressait les cheveux.

Alexis : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle pleurait, elle était effrayée et pourtant elle trouvait la force de se laisser gagner par la colère. Elle se rappelait les quatre mois heureux qu'elle avait vécu avant que son père sombre dans la dépression. Elle se souvenait quand elle rentrait un peu tard et qu'elle découvrait Kate blottie dans les bras de son père, lovés dans le canapé. L'inquiétude de Kate qui avait peur d'envahir leurs espaces. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais avoué qu'elle adorait avoir Kate à la maison. Elle aimait cette image maternelle que Kate renvoyait, cette maturité qui manquait à sa propre mère. Soudain celui qui répondait au nom de John se pencha au dessus des deux femmes, et ouvrit brusquement le chemisier de la policière lui arrachant le micro qu'elle portant avant de le tendre à Sam. Ce dernier attrapa le téléphone de l'inspectrice et chercha le numéro du Capitaine dans le répertoire téléphonique de la jeune femme. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une sonnerie avant que celui-ci ne décroche.

Sam : Bien, Capitaine Montgomery, nous allons enfin pouvoir négocier.

Pendant ce temps…

Alors que le Capitaine Montgomery donnait des ordres à ses hommes, il vit des agents en uniforme empêcher Richard Castle d'avancer. Au bout d'une minute, il eut pitié pour l'écrivain et l'autorisa à passer. Richard Castle semblait angoissé, il avait été mis au courant par téléphone par le proviseur du lycée de sa fille.

Castle : Capitaine…

Sa voix était suppliante comme si, il suffisait qu'il cède pour qu'Alexis sorte de là.

Castle : Des nouvelles ? Ma fille va bien ?

Capt : Pour le moment aucune perte à déplorer mais je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. La situation se présente plutôt mal. Les individus sont au nombre de trois, des anciens policiers que l'inspecteur Beckett a dénoncé il y a plusieurs années.

Castle : Où est Kate ?

Capt : Nous avons ses informations, grâce à elle, elle portait un micro. Elle est là-bas avec votre fille.

Castle : Vous plaisantez ? J'espère que vous plaisantez ?

Capt : Kate Beckett est inspecteur de police, c'est son travail, elle a été là-bas de son choix quand les ravisseurs l'ont demandé expressément comme négociatrice.

Castle : Et vous n'avez pas senti que s'était un piège !

Capt : Son but était de sortir votre enfant de là !

Le téléphone sonna, et le Capitaine Montgomery décrocha, nerveux.

Capt : Montgomery.

_Sam :__ Bien, Capitaine Montgomery, nous allons enfin pouvoir négocier._

Capt : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de l'inspecteur Beckett ?

_Sam :__ Nous avions besoin d'elle pour enfin nous mettre d'accord. Je suppose que maintenant vous savez qui je suis._

Capt : Oui. Kate Beckett a brisé votre réputation. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

_Sam :__ Non maintenant vous allez vous taire et m'écouter. Cette pute m'a privé de plusieurs années de ma vie. Maintenant mes amis et moi voulons une petite compensation financière. _

Capt : Vous étiez de la police, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas retirer de grosses sommes d'argent.

_Sam :__ La police peut être pas, mais ce cher Richard Castle oui. Donc s'il veut récupérer sa fille et sa putain, il nous faut 1 500 000 Dollars dans trois heures. _

Et il raccrocha.

Castle : Je fais préparer l'argent.

Capt : Écoutez Richard, je…

Castle : J'ai besoin d'elles, j'ai besoin de ma fille et de Kate. Vous savez très bien que je suis fou d'elle. On en a déjà parlé, non. Je réuni l'argent.

Capt : Vous savez que même si l'argent est là, ça peut mal se passer.

Castle : Je suis au courant, j'ai passé assez de temps avec Kate sur le terrain.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas dû répondre à tous le monde. _

Pendant ce temps…

Kate Beckett émergea d'un trou noir sans fond avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, son corps n'était que douleur. Mais revenant doucement et douloureusement à la réalité elle sentit une petite main tremblante lui caresser les cheveux. Elle réalisa qu'elle était à même le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Alexis.

Kate : Alexis…

Alexis : Je suis là Kate. Ne bouge pas, tu as prit un mauvais coup.

Pourtant la flic ne l'écouta pas et tenta de se mettre redresser pour s'assoir, elle n'aimait pas être dans une telle position de faiblesse. Elle avait certes délivrée des informations importantes au Capitaine, elle était tombée dans un piège comme une débutante et maintenant elle se retrouvait ici, impotente. Elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Elle avait mal dans tout son corps mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la douleur lancinante de son ventre.

Alexis : Doucement. Voilà.

Lola : Silence !

Kate : Toujours aussi susceptible Andersen ?

Elle prit une autre gifle violente. Et Kate ne put que cracher du sang. Elle savait qu'elle devait pourtant se ménager mais s'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas cette femme et ce qu'elle avait fait juste pour la futilité du luxe. Mais alors qu'elle allait frapper de nouveau, John Galiany lui saisit le poignet.

John : On a besoin de la putain en vie. Pense à l'argent.

Lola : Qu'elle la boucle alors. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Tu entends Beckett, puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre avec les coups, si tu l'ouvres de nouveau je m'occupe de la petite. On verra si tu joues autant la téméraire après.

Pendant ce temps…

Castle : L'argent arrive, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Capt : D'accord. Esposito, Ryan, trouvez moi Lisa Jefferson. A l'époque elle était le dernier membre de l'équipe de Galiany.

Castle : Qui sont ses personnes Capitaine Montgomery ?

Capt : Des véritables ordures. Et Beckett les a faits tomber. Ses quatre là usaient largement de leur autorité et avaient ainsi crée un réseau mafieux en utilisant leurs places dans la police pour jouir de leurs positions en toute impunité. A l'époque, Beckett travaillait dans la rue, elle a voulu aider des prostitués, pour elle toute vie à la même valeur. Elle a découvert qu'elles étaient souvent battus et victimes de soulagées de plusieurs centaines de dollars. Elle a enquêté avec son partenaire de l'époque.

Castle : Royce ….

Capt : Oui. Mais l'affaire tenait surtout à cœur à Beckett.

Castle : La vérité avant tout, peu importe qui est la victime.

Capt : Oui. Royce lui a laissé la primeur de l'arrestation, parce que pour lui l'enquête était celle de Beckett. Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai repéré et recruté pour travailler à la criminelle. Je savais pour son passé, pour sa mère, j'en avais discuté avec son capitaine de l'époque. Mais je m'en moquais, je savais qu'un flic comme elle ferait de grandes choses tout en restant toujours dans la limite. Mais j'ai découvert avec le temps, une femme fragile, sans vie privée. Elle arrivait toujours la première partait la dernière, un vrai bourreau de travail, jusqu'à…

Castle : Jusqu'à quoi ?

Capt : Jusqu'à ce que vous entriez dans sa vie. Et là je l'ai vu renaitre.

Castle : Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Et le portable de l'écrivain sonna, permettant à Castle de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il répondit, échangea deux ou trois mots avec son interlocuteur et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le Capitaine Montgomery.

Castle : L'argent est là.

Capt : Bien.

Le capitaine décrocha le téléphone et fit sonner celui de Beckett. John Galiany décrocha assez rapidement.

École. Pendant ce temps.

John : Alors vous avez mon argent ?

_Capt :__ Oui. Il est arrivé. Comment on procède à l'échange ?_

John : Mettez-le dans un hélicoptère qui doit se poser sur le toit dans quinze minutes.

_Capt :__ C'est impossible !_

John : Alors Beckett mourra.

_Capt :__ D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps._

John : Pas une minute de plus si vous voulez revoir le joli visage de l'inspecteur Beckett.

Et il raccrocha brusquement avant de se tourner vers la muse de Richard Castle.

John : Tu vois, Beckett, ton amant l'a craché son pognon !

Lola : Apparemment il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, c'est trop mignon…

Son ton était largement sarcastique et Kate eut cruellement envie de la frapper ou même de la mettre en charpie. Mais pour le moment elle devait se concentrer sur une chose : sortir Alexis de là. Prise d'une violence nausée, elle tenta de se mettre debout et de faire quelques pas.

John : Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Kate fit encore un pas et se saisit de la poubelle avant de vomir ce qui lui restait dans le ventre.

Lola : C'est dégueulasse !

Kate : La prochaine fois, je viserais tes chaussures ! Quelqu'un à un mouchoir ? Et un peu d'eau si possible.

Lola : Tu te crois au Ritz ?

Kate : Ne te fais pas prier, Andersen. Tu vois bien que je suis malade.

Prof : J'ai une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac et des mouchoirs.

John : Donne-lui.

La professeur de la classe se leva timidement pour s'approcher de Kate et de son bureau. La femme n'était pas très grande, brune, les yeux bleus, mais elle avait l'air d'une gentille fille, et Kate eut un élan de sympathie pour elle.

Prof : Tenez, miss Beckett.

Kate : Merci…

Prof : Amelia.

Kate : Merci Amelia. Ca sera bientôt fini. Courage.

John : Beckett, Beckett, Beckett…

Kate : Quoi encore ? Je suis malade, tu auras bientôt ton argent, alors arrête de te plaindre.

John : Retourne à ta place ou je cesse de museler Lola.

Lola : (sarcastique) Ca c'est trop gentil !

John : Arrête un peu. On ne va pas blesser la marchandise quand même.

Lola : On peut amocher la maitresse, il nous reste toujours la fille.

Kate : Ne touchez pas à Alexis.

Lola : C'est qu'elle a l'air de jouer à la petite mère, notre Beckett !

John : Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu aimes la fille Castle.

Alexis : Laissez là tranquille.

John : Retourne à ta place.

Alexis croisa le regard de Kate qui hocha la tête l'incitant ainsi à obéir.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Horreur de chez horreur ! Je suis obligé de vous mettre un petit chapitre parce que je dois réécrire la suite, en effet, j'ai été victime d'un crash de ma carte SD qui contient l'intégralité de mes fanfictions en court, et si j'ai pu récupérer l'essentiel grâce à mes contacts msn privilégiés et à mes sauvegardes, toutefois j'ai vu disparaitre deux chapitre complets de cette fic et parmi les meilleures. Je dois donc les réécrire. Et évidemment l'un d'entre eux est du genre difficile car il s'agit d'un flashback du début de la relation entre Castle et Beckett… Et il s'agit du chapitre suivant. Je vais faire au mieux et essayer d'écrire vite mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je suis plus attiré par ma fic Elle et lui…_

Quinze minutes plus tard. 

Le téléphone avait sonné annonçant que l'hélico était posé sur le toit. John fit sortir une dizaine d'élèves, créant ainsi une diversion pendant que Lola et Sam conduisaient Kate et Alexis sur le toit, la jeune inspectrice savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussit, ils allaient partir avec Alexis et elle.

Kate : Martinez, laisse Alexis partir…

Sam : Tu plaisantes ! Tant que la petite est là je sais que tu nous obéiras. Maintenant avance.

L'arme qui s'enfonçait au creux de ses reins l'incita à avancer. Une fois dans l'appareil, ils virent John Galiany avancer tenant la prof, son arme sur la tempe, la jeune femme pleurait, jusque là elle avait tenu pour les enfants mais maintenant elle craquait, elle n'avait plus la force. Galiany monta à bord et relâcha un peu brutalement la prof puis incita le pilote à décoller, Kate ne dit rien mais elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau quand il arriverait à destination. L'altitude lui donnait mal au cœur et pourtant elle ne disait rien. Se contentant de serrer un peu plus la main de la jeune rousse, pour se rassurer autant que la rassurer elle. Soudain l'appareil cessa d'avancer pour se stabiliser en vol avant d'amorcer sa descente.

John : La petite va rester avec moi, tu entends Beckett, si tu prends la fuite au sol, je lui mets une balle dans la tête sans même faire l'effort de partir à ta recherche.

Kate : Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

John : J'y compte bien.

La petite rousse posa son regard sur son ainée, rassurer de savoir que Kate ne l'abandonnerais pas. Le contact avec le sol un peu brutal, fit chanceler la flic mais elle descendit la tête haute. L'hélicoptère redécolla, et Kate remercia le ciel que Galiany le laisse repartir vivant. Pourtant elle sursauta quand l'hélicoptère s'écrasa brusquement à quelques centaines de mètre d'eux, après une violente explosion, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Kate : Galiany ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça sans raison. L'accident retarderait la recherche, son téléphone et celui d'Alexis se seraient éteints en même temps que l'accident. On les penserait morte, jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe vienne enquêter, et ils perdraient du temps. Attrapant Alexis par le poignet, elle l'attira à elle et la serra dans ses bras, bien décidée à la protéger jusqu'au bout. Il s'en était prit à elle à cause des liens qu'elle avait avec Richard et elle lui devait bien ça en échange. Elle se fit la promesse de la ramener à son père quoi que ça lui en coute, sa vie compris.

Lola : En route !

Kate : En route pour où ? On est en plein milieu de nulle part.

Lola : T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Beckett !

Et elle avait raison quand elle vit un nuage de poussière avancer vers eux, pour découvrir qu'il était projeté par une voiture qui arrivait à vive allure. Celle-ci se gara près d'eux une jeune femme en descendit. Elle était l'opposée de Lola Andersen, brune, les yeux noirs et une beauté assez atypique. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à l'actrice Michelle Rodriguez, par bien des points. Cette femme, elle l'a connaissait pour être Lisa Jefferson. Celle dernière se lova dans les bras de Galiany qui l'embrassa de manière outrancière.

Lisa : En route, le temps presse. L'avion est prêt.

On obligea Kate et Alexis à monter à l'arrière du pick up.

Commissariat du 12ème district. 

Le capitaine Montgomery repose le combiné de téléphone, ne sachant plus ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fallait qu'il parle à Richard mais quand il regarda au travers de la fenêtre, il découvrit l'homme assis sur sa chaise à coté du bureau de l'inspecteur Beckett. L'homme avait les épaules affaissées, submergés par l'inquiétude et le chagrin. Esposito pendu au téléphone passa près de Castle et lui posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire… il savait que Castle était raide dingue de Beckett, il savait qu'il était un père génial pour sa fille. Inspirant profondément, il quitta son bureau et s'approcha de l'écrivain.

Capt : Richard.

Castle : Des nouvelles ?

Capt : Oui. Rien n'est encore sur, mais l'hélicoptère s'est écrasé près de la frontière canadienne, une équipe scientifique est sur les lieux, nous auront…

Castle : Elles sont… est ce qu'elles sont … ?

Capt : Les téléphones d'Alexis et Kate se sont arrêté à l'heure du crash, mais rien ne prouve qu'elles soient mortes.

Le capitaine Montgomery vit l'homme devant lui fondre en larmes. Par pudeur, lui s'éclipsa le laissant seul avec sa peine. Ca ne servait même à rien de lui dire de rentrer. Lui-même avait du mal à s'imaginer dans la situation de Castle. Retournant à son bureau, Roy attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa femme, juste pour entendre sa voix.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_En fait je pensais avoir perdu un chapitre sur cette fic j'en ai en réalité perdu plus de 5 et parmi les meilleurs, donc le chapitre suivant. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux. En attendant bonne lecture. _

Old Haunt. 22h.

Une bouteille de bourbon devant lui, appuyé sur le bar, Castle vidait verre après verre. Il avait eu besoin de se vider l'esprit l'espace d'un instant pour évacuer la douleur qui pesait sur son cœur. Il ne supportait plus cette attente. Ne pas savoir si elles étaient mortes ou vivantes était une véritable torture, en même temps, il se demandait si valait mieux pas rester dans l'incertitude plutôt que de devoir les enterrer. Il savait aussi que si ce jour devait arriver, il faudrait l'enterrer également parce qu'il n'aurait plus la force de vivre sans elles. Il expira bruyamment retenant un sanglot, mais pas la peine qui se déversa en même temps et qui lui serra le cœur. Quand Ryan et Esposito entrèrent dans le bar qui jusque là avait plutôt abrité leurs joies, le barman hocha la tête, soulagé de les voir arriver. Castle était le patron, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'empêcher de boire, alors il avait appelé les personnes sur le répertoire du patron.

Ryan : Castle.

Castle : Et voilà les Dupond et Dupont… Vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes !

Esposito : Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, allé viens, on te ramène.

Il tenta de lui prendre le bras, pour l'entrainer avec lui, mais l'écrivain se dégagea vivement avant de prendre son verre et de l'avaler cul sec.

Castle : J'ai dit ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Elles sont…

Esposito : Elles ne sont PAS mortes. Les analyses sont revenues, il n'y avait que le corps du pilote dans l'hélico.

L'homme, les yeux rougis, releva la tête pour regarder son collègue de la police du 12ème district.

Castle : Elles sont vraiment… ?

Esposito : On n'a pas de preuves qu'elles soient en vie mais on n'en a pas qui prouve qu'elles soient mortes.

Castle : Ben ! Offre un verre à mes amis !

Ryan : Non, on te ramène chez toi.

Castle : Je ne veux rentrer là-bas. L'image de Kate et d'Alexis est partout… Je…

Esposito : Viens chez moi pour ce soir. Kevin, contacte Martha.

Castle : Rentre chez toi Ryan, sers Jenny dans tes bras et dis lui que tu l'aimes parce qu'en fin de compte c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.

L'écrivain se resservit un verre et l'avala d'un trait avant que Javier Esposito n'attrapa la bouteille pour la rendre au barman.

Domicile de Javier Esposito. Le lendemain.

Une clef se glissa dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit faisant sursauter Castle sur le canapé. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant Lanie entrer dans le salon.

Lanie : Je vis ici, toi pas.

Castle : Je suis désolé je…

Lanie : Je sais Javier m'a téléphoné hier soir. Du café ?

Castle : Oui.

Lanie : Dure la gueule de bois.

Castle : Tu n'as pas idée.

Lanie : Et est ce que ça t'a fait du bien au moins ?

Castle : Pas vraiment.

Lanie : Kate ne serait pas vraiment fière de toi.

Castle : Je sais. Elle est plutôt contre l'alcool.

Lanie : Tu n'as pas idée de comment ça a été difficile pour elle, après la mort de sa mère. Elle a du faire face pour elle et pour son père. Et a l'époque sans toi, elle serait certainement morte. Maintenant tu vas en faire autant et lutter parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle retrouve un écrivain alcoolique quand elle reviendra.

Castle : Si elle revient.

Lanie : Quand elle reviendra.

Esposito : (arrivant) Bonjour baby.

Lanie : Hé. Nuit difficile ?

Esposito : Avec Castle ! Oui !

Lanie : Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire pourrait être mal compris.

Esposito : Très drôle ! Je peux te dire que je me demande comment Beckett fait pour le supporter, et encore que ivre, au moins il est beaucoup plus docile. Sérieusement comment tu as réussi à faire craquer Beckett alors qu'elle était avec son docteur ?

Castle : Je… Kate… On doit bien avouer que la première fois, nous n'avons pas été très fier. On a fait ça sur l'impulsion du moment, ça a même été brutal.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà, j'ai réussie à le terminer le chapitre suivant ! J'avoue que j'ai u du mal, il est déjà difficile pour moi de reprendre un chapitre perdu, alors un morceau comme ça… **

**Attention rating M ! Même si léger. **

_**Flashback**_

_Kate :__ (criant) Tu m'énerves Castle ! Merde ! Tu aurais pu y passer. _

_Castle :__ Je ne t'aurais pas laissé y aller seule !_

_Kate :__ Je suis flic ! C'est mon boulot !_

_Castle :__ Mais tu es… _

_Kate :__ Je suis quoi ?_

_Elle était furieuse et il sentait la colère monter également. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient cela faisait des étincelles. Ils s'étaient isolés dans le commissariat pour ne pas faire d'éclats devant les autres cette fois. Kate n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse contre lui. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il l'avait suivit dans cette banque. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait failli être incapable d'agir. Sa relation avec Castle la troublait et elle comprenait d'autant mieux la règle dans la police de ne pas avoir de relation avec ses collègues. _

_Castle :__ J'en sais rien ! Bon sang tu… Tu as le don de…_

_Kate :__ Parle Castle pour une fois que tu penses en avoir l'occasion !_

_Castle :__ Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule, Beckett !_

_Kate :__ Tu te fous de moi là ! C'est la poêle qui se moque du…_

_Cette fois pour Castle se fut trop, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps. Cette femme le rendait dingue sous tous les sens du terme et il se saisit de sa nuque avant de lui plaquer durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Reprenant assez brusquement ses esprits, Kate le repoussa._

_Kate :__ Castle !_

_Castle :__ Ose me dire que tu n'en avais pas autant envie que moi. Et ne me mens pas Kate, je te connais par cœur !_

_Sa voix était rauque et son regard noir de désir, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu Castle ainsi et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle trouvait ça diablement sexy. Pourtant elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand elle heurta le mur. Apparemment il avait prit son silence pour de l'acquiescement et il l'avait poussé avant de coller son corps massif à celui plus frêle de la jeune femme. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques avant même le second baiser. Cette fois c'est elle qui vola ses lèvres, la tension entre les deux était trop forte et elle n'avait pas résisté. Oubliant sa Raison qui lui criait de prendre la fuite, Kate s'abandonna aux caresses brusques de Castle qui se glissait déjà sous le chemisier de la jeune femme. _

_Castle :__ Tu me rends dingue…_

_Kate :__ Castle ferme là !_

_Le cœur de Castle fit un bon quand il sentit les mains de Kate se faire aventureuses, il laissa sa main descendre le long de la cuisse de son amante et la releva avec fermeté avant de soulever tout son corps, ne lui laissant pour seul appui que le mur et son corps. Un gémissement échappa de la gorge de la flic. _

Castle :_ Kate…_

_Kate :__ Pas ici…_

_Castle :__ Trop tard…_

_Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'écrasant un peu plus et se saisit des poignets de la jeune femme pour les plaquer contre le mur, il avait clairement envie de la dominer et pour la première fois de sa vie, emportée par la passion de son amant, Kate se laissa faire. Elle devait avouer que les sensations étaient grisantes. Sans la lâcher, il laissa sa bouche descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge avant d'atteindre alors que sa main continuait sa course le long de la cuisse de Kate pour se glisser sous la jupe que la jeune femme avait revêtu pour la mission d'infiltration. Cette mission qui aurait du être si simple et qui avait tétanisé la jeune femme quand Rick s'était mis en danger. Les deux respiraient bruyamment. Ainsi allonger sur le sol, elle l'avait cru mort, elle l'avait cru mort et son souffle s'était bloqué, elle avait senti son cœur finir de se déchirer comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'inspecteur Raglan devant sa maison une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Et maintenant elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Et elle voulait se sentir vivante. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants et quelque mouvement pour lui retirer son pantalon alors qu'il la débarrasse de son sous vêtement. L'urgence du désir les percuta violemment et quand elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, il entra en elle brusquement, sans préavis, sans préliminaire. Le corps de Kate se crispa sous l'assaut. Il murmura son prénom et quand elle plongea dans son regard, l'échange silencieux fut d'une rare profondeur, mais alors qu'il allait rompre ce qu'il avait commencé la voix de Kate le tira de sa léthargie._

_Kate :__ Termine ce qui tu as commencé ou je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux._

_Sa voix était rauque. Terriblement sexy, et mue d'une nouvelle vague de désir, il se met à se mouvoir en elle sans lâcher son regard. Le temps dura une seconde ou une éternité, aucun des deux ne le sut vraiment. Le corps de la jeune femme suivait celui de son compagnon, sans que ses pieds touchent le sol, pourtant elle n'avait que peu conscience du mur derrière elle qui la maintenait contre Richard. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses muscles se mirent à tressaillir. Sentant sa compagne proche de l'orgasme, Castle ralentit ses mouvements et l'embrassa. Mais c'est dans son regard qu'il préféra plonger quand l'orgasme dévasta le corps et le cœur de la flic. Captant la lueur d'amour et de total abandon dans ses yeux, Castle se laissa aller à son tour, écrasant un peu plus Kate sous son poids. Son corps collé contre celui de Kate, Richard Castle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais la chose n'était pas aisée, l'orgasme qui l'avait traversé avait été d'une force qu'il avait manqué de lui faire perdre la raison. Le visage enfuie dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée contre sa poitrine. Relâchant sa prise sur son corps la jeune femme glissa jusqu'à toucher le sol. Sans un mot, il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce après avoir coulé un regard vers Kate. A moitié nue, sonnée par l'échange, il sentit son cœur se serrer et décida de rentrer chez lui. _

_**Flashback end**_

Esposito : A oui en effet ! Au commissariat en plus…

Castle : La colère peut faire des ravages.

Lanie : Mais tout le monde ne couche pas avec la personne après qui elle en a.

Castle : Avec Kate c'est différent. Ce jour là nous avions dépassé le point de non retour, et elle était terriblement sexy dans cette tenue…

Lanie : Et tu l'as abandonné comme ça. Enfin ça explique mieux la Kate que j'ai retrouvée après ça.

Castle : Quoi ! Comment ça ?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Flashback**_

_Morgue. _

_Plongée dans la paperasse, le docteur Parish sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne frappe. S'apprêtant à sermonner l'intrus, Lanie eu un regard effaré en découvrant sa meilleure amie devant son bureau. Kate était là, ses cheveux mal disciplinés et se retenant de pleurer à grand peine. _

_Lanie :__ Honey…_

_Kate :__ Je ne veux pas en parler. _

_Lanie :__ D'accord._

_Kate :__ Lanie…_

_La doctoresse s'avança et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Mais elle fronça des sourcils. L'odeur qui émanait de la flic était étrange. Mélange de sueur et d'un parfum d'homme. Étrangement celui-ci lui rappelait le parfum de l'écrivain. Et soudain Kate fondit en larmes. _

_Lanie :__ Chut ! Ca va aller…_

_Kate :__ Ca ne peut pas aller… _

_Lanie :__ Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu as besoin d'une douche et de dormir un peu._

_Kate :__ Je n'ai pas fini mon service. _

_Lanie :__ Le capitaine comprendra. _

_Kate :__ Je ne veux pas… Je peux juste rester là ?_

_Lanie :__ J'ai une autopsie à faire, tu peux rester dans mon bureau si tu veux. _

_Lanie Parish observa se glisser dans le canapé ramenant ses jambes contre son torse pour les envelopper de ses bras. Lanie na laissa là, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour reconforter la jeune femme. Surtout si cela avait à voir avec Castle comme elle le pensait. _

_**Flashback end**_

Lanie : Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui à tout perdu. Elle ressemblait à celle qui a perdu sa mère, bien des années plus tôt, ou peu après « l'accident »

Esposito : Lanie !

Lanie : Oui, pardon. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je sais que vous avez été en couple.

Castle : Après ça, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, je m'en voulais cruellement pour… pas pour avoir fait l'amour avec elle, mais pour comme les choses s'étaient passé, alors j'ai été la voir à son appartement.

_**Flashback**_

_Le lendemain._

_Kate Beckett se regarda dans son miroir, son maquillage cachait une partie du fait qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, mais pas ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et le sentiment d'abandon qui lui prenait le cœur menaçait de la faire replongée dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Ce matin elle avait téléphoné à son père pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Inspirant profondément, elle se servit une énième tasse de café, incapable de rester en place. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit la veille était indescriptible. Même si Castle n'avait été tendre, et elle non plus très probablement, il avait su trouver chacune des zones qui la faisaient vibrer, et l'orgasme qui l'avait submergé avait été d'une intensité comme elle n'en avait jamais connu par le passé. Pourtant quand il était parti la laissant sans même un mot, elle avait ressenti la même trahison que lorsqu'on avait enterré sa mère, celle d'être laissé derrière alors qu'on lui avait promis fidélité. Elle savait que son père lui reprocherait de se prendre la tête pour un homme, mais Castle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle ne voulait plus se le cacher maintenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe comme ça et s'était arrivé. La tension avait été trop forte. Soudain des coups furent portés à la porte. Machinalement elle ouvrit la porte sans s'enquérir dans le judas de l'identité de son visiteur. _

_Kate :__ (en ouvrant) Papa je… Castle ?_

_Castle :__ Bonjour. On peut parler ?_

_Kate :__ Mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver…_

_Castle sembla déçu, mais elle ne voulait pas faire attention à ses états d'âme, alors qu'elle-même souffrait le martyr. _

_Kate :__ S'il te plait part. _

_Castle :__ Pas avant que je me sois excusé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je ne voulais pas…_

_Kate :__ Moi ce que je ne voulais pas c'est la manière dont ça c'est terminé ! On a partagé un moment terriblement intime et tu es parti, je suis à peine redescendu sur terre que j'étais seule. Tu as fuit comme un lâche Castle. Et je me suis retrouvé comme une idiote, à moitié nue au commissariat._

_Castle :__ Kate je…_

_Mais sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, un coup violent s'abattit sur le visage. Kate eut quelques secondes de blanc avant de réagir et qu'un autre coup ne s'abatte sur le visage de Richard Castle !_

_Kate :__ Papa non !_

_La jeune femme se plaça entre son père et le corps de Richard Castle. _

_Kate :__ Laisse-le. _

_Elle repoussa son père jusqu'au coin cuisine._

_Castle :__ Jolie droite, monsieur Beckett…_

_Jim :__ Fermez là ou je…_

_Kate :__ Papa ! _

_Jim :__ Je ne supporte pas qu'on traite ma fille unique de cette manière. _

_Kate :__ Papa ! Ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde pas…_

_L'utilisation du mot amour plutôt que sexuelle lui fit quelque chose au cœur, ça signifiait qu'il avait encore une chance avec elle. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner par tous les moyens. Kate entraina son père avec elle sur le palier, et Castle ferma les yeux quelques instants, décidemment Jim Beckett avait un sacré crochet du droit. _

_Kate :__ Je t'en prie papa, ne t'en mêle pas. _

_Jim :__ Si ta conversation était privée, tu aurais du fermer ta porte. _

_Kate :__ Il m'a prise au dépourvu. Écoutes papa, je suis une grande fille, laisse moi régler mon problème avec lui. _

_Jim :__ Tu l'aimes vraiment…_

_Kate :__ C'est possible oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait déplacer. _

_Jim :__ Ca va aller avec lui ?_

_Kate :__ Oui Castle n'est pas méchant. Idiot mais pas méchant. Il ne me fera pas de mal… Du moins pas intentionnellement. _

_Jim :__ D'accord. Je te fais confiance… Mais…_

_Kate :__ Ca va aller papa. _

_Elle embrassa son père et retourna dans l'appartement. Castle s'était relevé pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Kate prit la direction de sa cuisine et ouvrit le frigidaire pour prendre une poche de petits pois dans le freezer. Et la posa un peu brutalement sur la pommette de l'écrivain. _

_Castle :__ Aïe !_

_Kate :__ Tu ne l'as pas volé ! Je t'avais dit que mon père arrivait. _

_Castle :__ Apparemment. _

_Kate :__ Fais voir ta joue. _

_Retirant la poche, Kate s'approcha pour regarder la plaie de son amant. Son père ne l'avait pas loupé et la peau de l'écrivain avait éclaté sous l'impact. _

_Kate :__ Ne bouge pas. _

_Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain et revint avec la trousse à pharmacie. Doucement, elle nettoya la plaie sans dire un mot, songeuse. _

_Castle :__ Je ne voulais pas partir Kate…_

_Elle appuya un peu trop fort sur la plaie._

_Castle :__ Aïe. Tu essayes de me torturer ou c'est involontaire ?_

_Elle laissa échapper un grognement cette fois, incapable de dire un mot, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. _

_Castle :__ Je suis partie parce que j'ai eu honte. Je voulais de la tendresse entre nous, et ça a été brutal. _

_Kate :__ La seule chose que j'ai trouvé brutale c'était ton départ. _

_Castle :__ Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je ne veux pas oublier, parce que malgré tout s'était géniale. _

_Kate :__ Oui. _

_Castle :__ Je ne veux plus qu'on soit partenaire, Kate. _

_Ses mots franchissant la bouche de Castle furent comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle semblait ne pas avoir comprit ce qu'il lui disait. Doucement, il lui posa la main sur la joue, et la caressa du pouce, avec une tendresse. _

_Castle :__ Ne pense pas mal ce que je veux dire, je veux que je veux continuer à te suivre, à être ton partenaire, mais je veux plus. _

_Kate :__ Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?_

_Castle :__ J'aimerais t'inviter à diner. _

_Kate :__ C'est un premier rendez vous ?_

_Castle :__ Oui. _

_**Flashback end**_

Dans la cuisine.

Lanie : Je dois lui dire, Javier.

Esposito : Regarde-le ! Il est anéanti déjà, si tu lui dis pour… pour les deux choses... Beckett est forte, elle protégera Alexis et trouvera un moyen de rentrer à la maison.

Lanie : Mais Kate est un personnage médiatique maintenant ! De part sa relation avec Castle et son enlèvement, si la presse tombe sur son dossier médical…

Esposito : Son dossier médical est confidentiel.

Lanie : Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

Esposito : De toute façon, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà Sarah d'Emeraude, la suite, pour te soulager un peu de ton angoisse lol, en espérant que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite car la fic réserve encore plein de rebondissement !_

_Pour tous les autres qui ont laissé des reviews merci. _

Quelque part. Pendant ce temps.

Les deux femmes marchaient depuis des heures et des heures. Le soleil les assommait lourdement, et Alexis par sa rousseur en souffrait d'autant plus. Kate s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle se sentait faiblir, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus avancer pour aujourd'hui, il leurs fallait trouver un abri pour se protéger du soleil.

Kate : Stop Alexis. Je ne peux plus… Je n'ai plus la force.

Alexis : Tu as raison, on va s'arrêter. Je suis fatiguée.

Kate Beckett pâlit brusquement envahit par la nausée, tellement violente qu'elle fut à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, la chaleur, la faim et le manque d'eau se faisait cruellement sentir. Alexis le remarqua bien avant qu'elle ne rende de la bile à défaut d'avoir quelque chose dans son estomac.

Alexis : Je t'ai vu vomir plusieurs fois, Kate dis moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait.

Kate : Alexis…

Alexis : Kate, je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vu que tu étais malade.

Kate : Oh et puis ça te concerne aussi alors.

Alexis : Qu'est ce qui me concerne ?

Kate : Je suis enceinte.

Alexis : Tu plaisantes ? Toi et papa vous… ?

Kate : Oui. Tu sais très bien que nous étions ensemble.

Alexis : Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas que…

Kate : C'est un accident.

Alexis : Papa est au courant ?

Kate : Non. A part à ma meilleure amie je ne l'ai dit à personne.

Alexis : Mince alors !

Kate : Je suis désolé.

Alexis : Non ne le soit pas. Tu es la meilleure compagne que papa est eu. Toi tu ne t'intéresses pas à nous parce que papa est le grand Richard Castle ou parce qu'il est riche. Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Ca c'est… Je n'ai pas de mots.

Kate : C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Castle à court de mots.

Alexis : Ne te moques pas de moi.

Kate : Je ne me moque pas !

Alexis : Menteuse !

Les deux femmes se sourirent et restèrent assises, dans une sorte de silence tout sauf gênant. Juste se reposer avant de reprendre la marche pour rejoindre le bord de mer. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles devaient trouver une embarcation.

New York. Le lendemain. 

Lanie attendait entre patience et impatience, l'arrivée de Richard Castle. Elle lui avait envoyé un texto lui demandant de la rejoindre à l'entrée du commissariat. Mais maintenant elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Pas sûr qu'il ne la prenne pas pour le messager de la mort. Non, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. D'ailleurs elle n'avait plus le choix, le taxi qu'il prenait venait de le déposer devant l'immeuble.

Castle : Lanie ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lanie : Je peux te parler ?

Castle : Un problème ?

Lanie : Pas ici. Allons boire un café.

Un peu plus tard…

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle savait que Kate lui avait dit de ne rien dire à Richard Castle, mais les données de l'équation avaient changés et elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Castle assit en face d'elle voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour commencer à parler.

Lanie : Tu sais comment réagissent les gens auxquels on apprend de mauvaises nouvelles.

Castle : Lanie… La femme que j'aime et ma fille ont disparu après une prise d'otages.

Lanie : D'accord. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Castle : Le début.

Lanie : Juste avant la prise d'otages, Kate est venue me voir avec son dossier médical. Elle voulait que je sois honnête avec elle. Son oncologue lui avait fortement conseillé une IMG et elle était dépitée quand aux conséquences. Kate est…

Castle : Attends ! Attends ! Kate Beckett, ma Kate Beckett était enceinte et atteinte d'un cancer ? C'est un peu gros.

Lanie : Et pourtant la vérité. Avec les données de son dossier, elle a une chance de s'en sortir avec un bon suivis médical et à condition de la retrouver rapidement.

Castle : Je n'aime pas ça…

Lanie : C'est pourtant la vérité.

Castle : Kate ne peut pas être malade… C'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Attends… Le bébé ? Il est de… Elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle était enceinte ? Ou alors…

Lanie : Non, c'est bien le tien, et elle l'a découvert après votre rupture. Elle t'a quitté parce qu'elle a eu peur.

Castle : Peur de quoi ?

Lanie : De l'engagement. De souffrir. Elle t'aime mais tu ignores tellement de chose d'elle. Elle ne sait pas où finissent ses sentiments pour l'auteur et où commencent ceux pour l'homme. Elle aimait l'auteur avant de te connaitre. Il y a des choses dont tu n'as pas conscience, Richard. Katherine Beckett est une femme compliquée.

Castle : Oui ça je l'avais remarqué.

Lanie : Kate est mon amie, et elle a sacrifié sa santé et celle de son enfant à naitre pour sauver ta fille.

Castle : Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

Lanie : Parce que Kate est ta muse et la presse le sait. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes dans les journaux.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Richard Castle. Il avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle, il avait du mal à se dire qu'encore une fois Kate avait tout encaissé sans broncher. Décidemment la vie ne lui épargnait rien. Pourtant il préféra changer de sujet, pleurer ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Il devait se battre pour faire entendre sa voix.

Castle : Dis-moi que tu seras là demain pour la collecte de fond.

Lanie : Bien sûr. J'aurais juste aimé que Kate voit ça.

Castle : Moi aussi, mais elle sera là pour la suivante.

Lanie esquissa un sourire, devant les tentatives d'optimisme de l'écrivain. Pour avoir travaillé pour la police toutes ses années et dans les conditions actuelles elle savait que le retour des deux femmes tiendrait du miracle pourtant il ne cessait d'espérer. Incapable de se résoudre à l'idée qu'il les avait perdues tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la preuve.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Conférence de presse. Le lendemain. 

Il y avait du monde, il savait que certain était là par curiosité morbide, parce que la co-responsable de la collecte était Kate Beckett mais qu'importe, il fallait cet argent pour la bourse d'étude. La collecte de fond avait lieu le soir, mais il fallait rassasier les journalistes avant. Il monta sur l'estrade accompagné de son agent Paula Haas et du capitaine Roy Montgomery, avec dans la tête l'image de Kate dans la robe qu'elle devait porter. Cette longue robe de soie verte bouteille à fines bretelles dont il avait eu le souffle coupé pendant l'essayage, alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Bien qu'elle avait rompu, il lui avait fait envoyer la robe. Il se concentra de nouveau et d'approcha du micro, annonçant que la collecte était plus que jamais d'actualité. Que cette bourse à la mémoire de Johanna Beckett était importante pour Kate.

Castle : Maintenant si vous avez des questions.

Journaliste : On raconte que vous seriez en panne d'inspiration depuis la disparition de l'inspecteur Kate Beckett, et de votre fille Alexis.

Castle : Je…

Montgomery: La disparition de l'inspectrice Beckett et d'Alexis Castle est une grande perte pour…

Castle : Capitaine, laissez-moi parler.

Montgomery: Comme vous voulez.

Castle : Écoutez, toutes les recherches possibles ont été entreprises pour retrouver ma fille et ma partenaire. Et je donnerais tout pour les revoir. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux qu'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles, dans l'angoisse du coup de téléphone qui pourrait m'annoncer le pire.

Journaliste : Certains ont annoncé que Kate Beckett serait mourante.

Castle : Oui, Kate est malade, comme vous l'avez lu dans la presse à scandale, mais elle n'est pas mourante. Je ne désespère pas de les retrouver. En attendant, je suis là pour honorer le rêve de Kate comme je suis là pour mes fans, pour leur montrer qu'ils ont une place dans ma vie et je les remercie pour toutes les magnifiques lettres de soutien que j'ai reçu. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous laissiez Kate tranquille. Elle n'est qu'une simple flic et ne veut pas être plus, elle n'a pas choisi d'être un personnage médiatique comme vous aimez la montrer. Alors ayez un peu de respect pour ne pas faire de sa vie un enfer pour lorsqu'elle rentrera chez elle, dans cette ville qu'elle aime tant. Merci.

Et il s'éclipsa, pendant que le capitaine Montgomery prenait la parole.

Domicile des Castle. Le lendemain. 

Richard Castle sortit de son lit, prit une douche et descendit se servir une tasse de café. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut Martha qui le rejoignit, posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Martha : Tu as vu les gros titres aujourd'hui ?

Castle : Non et je m'en fous.

Martha : Laisse-moi te faire la lecture « Richard Castle, son public se joint à sa douleur. », « L'auteur de best seller Richard Castle, autrefois connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes, semble avoir trouvé l'amour en la personne de sa muse. Pourtant comme dans ses livres, la belle histoire tourne au drame quand sa fille de 17ans et sa partenaire dans la police de New York, celle qui lui a inspiré Nikki Heat disparaissent après la terrible prise d'otages d'il y a quinze jours. C'est avec une émotion pure que Richard Castle a prit la défense de sa partenaire dans d'un discours improvisé lors de la conférence de presse pour une bourse d'étude à la faculté de Droit… » Je te fais grâce de la suite. Il n'y a strictement rien sur la collecte de fond.

Castle : C'est pas grave, j'ai levé assez de fond pour commencer le rêve de Kate.

Martha : Mais des rumeurs circulent sur ta relation avec elle.

Castle : Ca n'est pas la première fois, il y en avait déjà avant même que nous soyons ensemble.

Martha : Elles me manquent à moi aussi, mais tu dois garder espoir, Richard, rien ne prouve qu'elles sont…

Castle : Tais-toi. Par pitié ne dit rien.

Martha : Je veux que tu cesses de t'apitoyer.

On frappa à la porte de manière brusque, comme si la personne derrière la porte était complètement hystérique.

Castle : Tu peux aller ouvrir mère… Je…

Martha : J'y vais.

Castle : Merci.

Martha Rodgers s'y dirigea faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol, mais elle fut bousculer quand une femme blonde entra comme une folle furieuse dans l'appartement. Castle ferma les yeux en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Meredith la mère d'Alexis.

Meredith : Richard Castle ! J'ai vu ta conférence de presse ! Tu aurais du me prévenir avant !

Castle : Meredith, Je t'ai laissé des dizaines de messages sur ton téléphone. Si tu n'as pas fait l'effort de me rappeler ! Et puis merde ! j'ai franchement pas envie de me battre sur le sujet.

Meredith : C'est ma fille !

Castle : C'est la mienne aussi je te signale. Et je t'ai prévenu immédiatement.

Meredith : Tu devais la protéger !

Castle : Et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire chaque jour. Mais là tu vois, elle était à l'école. Tu veux que je fasse quoi de plus ? Alexis est quasiment adulte, et je fais ce que je peux pour lui donner la meilleure éducation possible. Mais là tu vois ça a dépassé le cadre de mes compétences !

Meredith : Ils s'en sont prit à elle à cause de toi !

Castle : Il me semble que tu l'aimais bien ma célébrité quand tu m'as épousé non ? Maintenant je veux que tu sortes de chez moi avant que…

Meredith : Avant que tu quoi ?

Martha qui jusque là était resté en retrait se saisit du bras de son ancienne belle fille pour la raccompagner à la porte. Celle-ci ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier le geste et donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'elle l'a relâche.

Meredith : Comprend moi Richard, je suis inquiète pour notre fille.

Castle : Et moi pour ma fille et ma compagne.

Meredith : Ta… ta compagne ?

Castle : Oui, ma compagne. Ca te pose un problème ?

Meredith : Je n'ai rien contre ses amourettes.

Castle : Ca n'est pas une amourette, Meredith, entre Kate et moi c'est sérieux.

Meredith : Oui, comme ça l'était avec Gina.

Martha : Non, Meredith, pas comme avec Gina, cette fois je vais être grand-mère.

Meredith : Tu…

Castle : Oui. Je vais agrandir mon foyer avec Kate et ce bébé. Maintenant j'ai des choses à faire, donc si tu veux bien…

Meredith : Tu n'as pas l'intention de me priver de ma fille ?

Castle : Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Alexis est et restera toujours ta fille.

Meredith : Si tu as des nouvelles…

Il venait clairement de voir le changement d'attitude de son ex compagne qui était passé d'une hystérie un peu feinte à une réelle inquiétude pour celle qu'elle avait mise au monde. Celle qui malgré sa carrière, sa vie, restait son enfant.

Castle : Je te préviens.

Meredith : Préviens moi, même si ceux sont des nouvelles de ton inspectrice.

Castle : D'accord. Tu seras la première avertie.

Meredith : Merci.

Castle : Juste une chose, pas un seul mot aux paparazzis.

Meredith : Je vais essayer.

Castle : Je ne plaisante pas, la vie de Kate et d'Alexis pourraient être mise en danger.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé… C'était un chapitre que je n'avais pas encore écrit malgré que j'ai la suite (oui j'ai un style d'écriture gruyère…) et entre mon job de cette été et les difficultés de ce début de mois de septembre, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de me remettre à écrire, et j'en avais clairement pas l'inspiration… J'avais besoin de vacances après avoir passé mon année universitaire à me lever à 5h du mat' et ma saison à 4h… En gros, j'étais physiquement et moralement au bout du rouleau…. Mais me revoilà. Le chapitre est un peu court mais je pouvais pas couper ailleurs sinon le chapitre suivant serait bizarre… Mais bon bonne lecture quand même… _

Quelque part…

Elle avait faim et soif, et elle savait que ça ne devait pas être plus agréable pour la petite. Mais elles devaient continuer à marcher. Il lui fallait absolument trouver une solution pour quitter le pays. Il fallait qu'elles puissent rentrer aux USA, mais depuis ici s'était impossible, la Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée n'avait aucun accord avec les Etats Unis. Elle avait découvert l'identité de la terre qu'elle foulait en traversant un petit village. Kate s'était rendu compte un peu dépitée, que le plus proche moyen pour rentrer à la maison était donc de se rendre en Australie.

Kate : Courage Alexis.

Alexis : Kate, ça va aller ? Je veux dire avec le bébé… Je ne veux pas…

Kate : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est le mieux protéger pour le moment. Il faut absolument qu'on passe en Australie, ici c'est trop dangereux si on nous découvre et que nous n'avons pas de papier. Je crains le pire.

Alexis : J'ai peur que papa pense que nous soyons mortes.

Kate : Alexis…

Alexis : J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Kate : Ta grand-mère veille sur lui. Pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer. Il faut qu'on s'en sorte. Je veux être rentré avant que…

Alexis : J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Elle voulait rentrer avant que son cancer ne l'a rend un peu plus malade. L'oncologue l'avait prévenu sa grossesse serait difficile, pourtant elle voulait ce bébé, il était sa seule chance de fonder une famille. Et qu'il soit de Castle la rendait heureuse. Il était le seul qu'elle voulait. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il la connaissait, il savait qui elle était et n'en avait pas peur. Ils avaient frôlés la mort tellement de fois ensemble et chaque fois, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment s'était être avec lui. Mais tellement de choses les éloignaient l'un de l'autre et quand il saurait pour le bébé... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Fichus hormones. La détective s'arrête et se posa sur le sol.

Alexis : Kate ? Ca va ?

Kate : Je n'y arriverais pas…

Alexis : Bien sur que si ! Kate, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Aller ! Lève-toi. Le bord de la mer ne doit plus être loin.

Kate : C'est n'importe quoi ! Alexis, vois les choses en face !

Alexis : Je vois surtout que jusque là, tu n'as pas perdue espoir pour moi, alors j'en ferais autant maintenant. Je sais que c'est difficile mais on va y arriver. Mais je ne suis pas contre une petite pause.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avant de s'installer cote à cote. Elle savait que la marche serait encore longue pour arriver à l'océan et il faudrait par la suite trouver une embarcation et là sans argent, les choses seraient périlleuses.

Deux jours plus tard.

Elles avaient enfin atteint le bord de l'océan. Alexis avait dansé de joie, à la différence de Kate qui savait qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas au bout de leur peine. Avançant elles prirent la direction du port, rapidement elles trouvèrent à marchander pour le transport. Deux hommes faisaient monter les clandestins dans une embarcation de fortune.

Kate : Il faut que la petite et moi allions en Australie.

Passeur : Vous avez de quoi payer ?

Kate : Non, mais une fois qu'on sera en Australie, le père de mon bébé le pourra.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre rond. Elle avait préféré cette option plutôt que de dire qu'il était le père d'Alexis. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de la jeune femme.

Passeur : Non payez !... Ca !

Il venait d'indiquer la bague qui pendait sur sa chaine autour du coup de la jeune inspectrice. Kate Beckett y porta sa main et hésita, elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de la bague de sa mère mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait sortir les enfants de Castle de là. Et si pour ça elle devait se séparer d'un souvenir… Retirant la chaine, elle la tendit à cet homme avant de monter sur l'embarcation précaire avec Alexis. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher la jeune femme, elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être séparée d'elle.

Quelque part… Plusieurs jours plus tard…

Le soleil tapait déjà haut dans le ciel et son reflet sur l'eau était bien disposé à vous donner mal au crane. Pourtant deux hommes étaient sur le quai entrain d'amarrer un bateau ou plusieurs personnes semblaient évanouies. On les avait appelé à l'aube pour leur dire qu'une navette avait repérer un navire pirate approcher des cotes sans autorisation.

Homme 1 : Encore des clandestins… Ils vont être déçus du voyage…

Homme 2 : Pour le moment, ils ont besoin de soins médicaux. Hé Reilly, regarde ses deux là… Elles n'ont pas vraiment la couleur locale…

Reilly : Tu as raison.

Il venait de regarder dans la direction indiquer par son collègue pour voir deux femmes, une grande brune et une rousse toute jeune, une adolescente. Les deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés.

Reilly : Madigan, tu vois ça ?

Madigan : Quoi ?

Reilly : A sa ceinture…

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

_Oups j'avais coupé le chapitre trop court…._

NYPD. 12eme district.

Dans son bureau, accroché à son téléphone, le capitaine n'arrivait pas à croire les informations qu'il était entrain de recevoir. Lui qui n'osait plus y croire. Australie… Comment les deux femmes avaient pu atterrir en Australie… Son cœur battait la chamade. Pour une fois que quelque chose d'heureux arrivait ! Il avait trop perdu d'hommes sous son commandement. Pour une fois, qu'il pouvait en retrouver une… Il se leva brusquement et attrapa sa veste. Il devait se rendre chez Castle pour faire stopper son agonie. Castle vivait un enfer depuis deux semaines maintenant et il savait qu'il était toujours de ce monde parce qu'il se raccrochait à la moindre petite chance de les retrouver. Il était temps de lui apprendre les nouvelles.

Domicile de Richard Castle. 

Le Capitaine Montgomery frappa à la porte. Attendant nerveusement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il dut attendre une bonne minute avant qu'on lui ouvre la porte au moment où il allait faire demi-tour. Un Castle au visage fatigué apparu, au moment où il prit conscience de qui se trouvait derrière la porte, une douleur infinie se peignit sur ses traits.

Castle : Elles sont… Elles sont mortes c'est ça ?

Capt : Non elles ne le sont pas. Je peux entrer ?

Castle : Oui bien sur.

Il s'éclipsa pour le laisser passer.

Capt : Mme Rodgers est là ?

Castle : Non.

Capt : D'accord, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Alexis et Beckett sont vivantes, j'ai reçu un appel ce matin de l'ambassade américaine en Australie, elles ont été trouvé dans un bateau de clandestins.

Castle : Elles sont vraiment vivantes ?

Capt : Oui.

Castle : Et le bébé ?

Capt : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Enfin… elles sont à l'hôpital à Sydney.

Castle : Mon portable… Où est mon portable ? Je dois me prendre un billet d'avion.

Capt : Castle… Stop ! La situation est un peu plus complexe. Elles sont entrées illégalement en Australie, et en attendant que la situation soit démêlée, elles sont en état d'arrestation.

Castle : En prison ?

Capt : Techniquement elles sont à l'hôpital. Apparemment la santé de Beckett est assez précaire. Le maire et le bureau du procureur travaillent à les sortir de là. J'ai besoin du passeport d'Alexis. Et si vous avez une idée d'où je pourrais trouver celui de Beckett.

Castle : Je n'ai pas vu Kate depuis trois mois et demi… Il faut demander à Lanie.

Capt : Un jour je serais curieux de connaitre la logique de votre relation à tout les deux.

Castle : Oui moi aussi. Ecoutez Capitaine, j'ai des coups de téléphone à donner. Je dois trouver le meilleur médecin pour Kate, là bas. Ainsi qu'un avocat.

Capt : D'accord. On va utiliser tous les moyens à notre disposition, je veux récupérer mon inspecteur et vous votre femme et vos enfants.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hôpital de Camberra. Australie. 

Un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre et Kate ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui complètement résignée.

Homme : Je suis le docteur Dan Cameron, je suis spécialiste en oncologie.

Kate : Faites ce que vous avez à faire et partez.

Dan : Inspecteur Beckett, je viens de faire sept cents kilomètres pour être là, et Monsieur Castle a été intransigeant pour que je m'occupe de vous.

Kate se retourna vivement pour regarder l'homme qui avait approché, dans son geste brusque les menottes s'entrechoquèrent aux barreaux du lit.

Kate : Rick ? Rick vous a envoyé ?

Dan : Il a ajouté que je devais vous dire qu'il avait besoin de sa muse. Et qu'il vous avait prit un avocat à Alexis et vous. Que vous serez bientôt à la maison. Le docteur Parish m'a fait également parvenir votre dossier médical. Et je que je viens de vous dire, considérez le comme secret médical, sinon je risque de perdre mon droit à exercer.

Kate : D'accord Docteur. Merci.

Dan : Y'a pas de quoi. Je suis un peu trop romantique et votre compagnon semblait si désespéré. Par contre, pour votre état de santé je suis beaucoup plus inquiet, votre situation est assez particulière.

Kate : Je tiendrais jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit viable.

Dan : Mais mon but est que vous vous en sortiez aussi, inspecteur.

Kate : Kate.

Dan : Kate. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu de soin médicaux ?

Kate : Depuis la prise d'otage, ça doit faire environ quinze jours.

Dan : D'accord. Et votre grossesse en est a combien ?

Kate : Dix huit semaines.

Dan : Je vais vous examiner, mais avant je vais soigner votre poignet.

Elle-même porta son regard sur son poignet, celui ci avait des abrasions rouges foncés et saignait par endroit.

Kate : Ca n'est rien…

Elle avait un peu honte, un peu honte de s'être laissé entrainer par la colère, ça faisait des jours qu'elle se débattait avec colère et qu'elle refusait qu'on la touche.

Kate : Je…

Dan : Je ne jugerais pas, Kate. Je veux juste soigner ça avant que vous fassiez une infection. Ne bougez pas.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire sarcastique pendant que le docteur se dirigeait vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Dan : Officier, j'ai besoin que vous lui retiriez ses menottes que je puisse soigner son poignet.

Officier : Je regrette je n'ai pas le droit de…

Dan : Cette femme est malade, tient à peine sur ses jambes et vous êtes armé. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous avez peur.

Officier : D'accord, mais je reste dans la chambre.

Dan : Hors de question. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'est le secret médical.

Officier : Je ne pourrais pas assurer votre sécurité si…

Dan : Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'assurer, tout ce passera bien.

L'officier de police lui retira les menottes et retourna garder la porte à l'entrée. Kate en profita pour se mettre debout et parcourir une ou deux fois la pièce de long en large.

Kate : Merci.

Dan : Comment va votre corps ?

Kate : Comme passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Me dégourdir les jambes me fait du bien.

Dan : Bien. Prenez votre temps. De toute façon je suis payé pour m'occuper de vous à plein temps.

Kate : (serrant les dents) Castle…

Dan : Il vous aime.

Kate : Je sais. J'ai pourtant rompu avec lui, mais il ne fera pas une croix sur moi aussi facilement.

Dan : Vous savez je suis marié depuis quinze ans maintenant, et les premiers mois n'ont pas été facile. Elle me repoussait sans cesse, à cause de sa famille. A l'époque j'étais étudiant et fauché mais je l'aimais comme un fou. Et j'ai lutté bec et ongle pour l'avoir. Aujourd'hui nous avons trois enfants magnifiques et je suis heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez rompu mais peut être devriez vous lui laisser une seconde chance.

Kate : Je suis partie parce que j'ai eu peur de la vie de couple qu'il me proposait.

Dan : Et aujourd'hui ?

Kate : Une part de moi a envie de la sécurité mais une autre…

Dan : Asseyez-vous.

Kate fronça des sourcils, mais prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait préparé le matériel pour lui soigner le poignet. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il nettoya les plaies, et posa un bandage. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas crier. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient à fleur de peau.

Dan : Voilà j'ai terminé.

Kate : Vous allez voir Alexis après ?

Dan : Oui.

Kate : Dites lui de tenir le coup, dites lui que je tiendrais ma promesse.

Dan : Je le ferais. Vous voulez que je reste un peu, pour vous dégourdir encore un peu les jambes.

Kate : Quelques minutes oui. Merci.

Commissariat 12ème District. New York. Une semaine plus tard.

Castle s'était rendu au Commissariat, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps chez lui. Cette situation le tendait dingue. Une semaine sans nouvelle, hormis celles que le docteur Anderson lui avait transmises lui parlant de l'état de santé de Kate Beckett. Il entra dans le bureau du Capitaine en regardant encore une fois vers le bureau vide de la jeune femme. Personne n'avait touché à rien.

Castle : Des nouvelles ?

Capitaine : Aucune, et vous ?

Castle : Le maire et le procureur ne veulent rien me dire.

Capitaine : Apparemment la situation est délicate. Beckett est un officier de police américain entré illégalement sur le territoire Australien. Les autorités australiennes ne veulent pas perdre la face devant les Etats Unis.

Castle : Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'ils détiennent ma femme, ma fille et mon bébé à naitre. Ils ont ma famille vous comprenez ! Ma famille !

Castle laissa ses rancœurs s'exprimer, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elles étaient vivantes, mais maintenant le temps commençait à être long. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras, s'assurer par lui-même qu'elles allaient bien, il les voulait pour pouvoir recommencer sa vie, repartir sur de bonnes bases.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voilà encore un chapitre, et ce n'est pas parce que les filles sont rentrées au pays que mon histoire se termine là. Au contraire, je pense que j'en suis à peut être un peu plus de la moitié. Je n'en suis pas certaine vu que j'ai bien avancé mais que je n'ai pas non plus encore terminé. En tout cas désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais un trou dans mon chapitre. Bonne lecture._

Extérieur du tribunal. Une semaine plus tard. 

Il courrait pour ne pas être en retard, les informations qu'il avait eu été très précises et il savait que sa fenêtre d'action était très courte pour les voir. Le maire avait finit par lui avouer que les deux femmes étaient rapatriés à New York grâce à l'intervention de l'ambassadeur et quelques menaces, Alexis et Kate n'étaient pas n'importe qui et ni le gouvernement américain, ni le gouvernement australien n'avait voulu perdre la face. Une équipe de fédéraux avaient prit en charge l'affaire, interdisant à Castle tout contact tant que les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas été débriefé. Il courait, il courait à en perdre haleine quand soudain il les vit, elles étaient là, poussées par plusieurs hommes en costumes noirs pour qu'elles avancent plus vite. Kate lui semblait si faible, si fragile, si pâle. Elle tenait pourtant fermement la main de la jeune Alexis, l'entrainant avec elle sans la lâcher.

Castle : Alexis ! Kate !

Kate : Rick !

Les deux femmes bien qu'encerclées et quelque peu bousculées par des agents, elles se retournèrent en entendant leur prénom. Se débattant, elles réussirent à échapper aux bras des agents pour se jeter dans les bras de l'écrivain. Il avait du mal à y croire, resserrant son étreinte, il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné une nouvelle chance.

Kate : Comment tu as su… ?

Castle : Le maire et le juge et tous ceux que j'ai harcelé ont eu pitié de moi.

Posant un baiser sur le front de son enfant, et un sur les lèvres de celle qui l'avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt.

Castle : A l'avenir, je vous interdis de me quitter.

Kate : Rick, avant qu'ils…

La jeune femme quitta ses bras pour s'éloigner de lui, resserrant son épais gilet, masquant ce qui pourrait la trahir. Alexis sorti de l'étreinte de son père pour le pousser vers la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle, très près, sans pourtant la toucher. Il la savait sous pression et ne voulait pas risquer de la voir s'effondrer.

Castle : Kate, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te torturer.

Kate : Ne me dis pas… Tu ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas que le cancer…

Castle : Je sais pour la grossesse. Lanie me l'a dit. Alexis le sait-elle ?

Kate : Je viens de passer deux semaines en enfer avec elle, bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Bon d'accord, elle ne sait que pour le bébé…

Castle : Kate…

Kate : Je ne veux pas qu'on est pitié de moi. Alors parlons plutôt d'Alexis.

Castle : Est-ce qu'elle a été… ?

Kate : Non ! Je l'ai protégé. Castle…

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et les rouvrit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, elle semblait psychologiquement et physiquement au bout du rouleau.

Kate : Je ne voulais pas te piéger… mais je ne pouvais pas… C'est ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant.

Agent : Inspecteur Beckett, il va falloir y aller.

Castle : Une minute d'accord. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec ma famille. Kate, j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais laisse-moi être un père pour mon enfant.

Kate : Bien sur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en priver. Et puis vu ma santé, il ou elle va avoir besoin de toi.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Castle : Je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête et il dégagea son ventre des pans du gilet pour voir la petite rondeur du ventre de la jeune femme.

Castle : J'avais du mal à réaliser jusque là…

Kate : Cette fois j'ai pas vraiment prit la même orientation que Nikki Heat.

Agent : Inspecteur Beckett, c'est maintenant !

Kate : J'arrive ! Richard, je prendrais soin d'Alexis, ne t'inquiète pas.

Castle : Je te fais confiance…

Elle lui vola un baiser et reprit la main de l'adolescente pour rejoindre les agents du FBI et le bureau du procureur qui voulaient les débriefer sur le plus gros fiasco de la ville depuis des années.

Castle : (criant) Je vous aime toutes les deux… tous les trois.

Mais déjà elles s'éloignaient avec le reste du groupe.

Plus tard…

On lui avait dit de passer chercher les deux jeunes femmes, et il avait été outré qu'on ne les ramène pas à la maison. Pour le coup, il avait fait l'effort de sortir une des voitures du garage. Filant sur la route, prenant un détour pour ne pas être coincé dans les bouchons. Il était angoissé, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, et il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouverait les deux femmes, et en particulier Kate. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques instants, il y a quelques jours et elle avait déjà été extrêmement stressée. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander de venir vivre chez lui au loft, il ne voulait pas la savoir seule à son appartement. Quand il se gara les deux femmes étaient là, assises sur un banc, silencieuses. Kate avait les yeux fermés et profitait des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle lui semblait tellement pâle, tellement amaigrie. Il n'avait plus devant lui, la femme forte et musclée qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. Sur le siège passager, sa mère Martha était étrangement silencieuse depuis leur départ.

Martha : Vas y.

Castle : Mère…

Martha : Je peux encore attendre cinq minutes. Vas.

Il quitta la voiture, et Martha assista aux retrouvailles, le cœur soulagé d'un immense poids. Sa famille était enfin réunie. Elle pouvait voir son fils serrer son enfant dans ses bras, avant de le faire plus timidement avec Kate. Pourtant il prolongea son étreinte avec elle avant de la guider vers la voiture, passant son autre bras autour du corps d'Alexis. Les trois montèrent en voiture, et Martha les salua à son tour, alors que Castle démarrait.

Alexis : Papa, je peux avoir ton portable pour appeler maman.

Castle fronça des sourcils en sortant son petit appareil de sa poche pour le tendre à sa fille.

Martha : Je crois qu'un peu de shopping s'imposera quand tu iras mieux.

Alexis : Je vais bien grand-mère. J'ai eu le temps de me reposer en Australie…

Mais la jeune femme se tue quand elle vit Kate frissonner. Pour la détective, l'Australie n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. La privation de liberté l'avait rendu folle, et Alexis ferma les yeux au souvenir des cris de Kate.

Elle voulait revoir sa mère mais elle voulait aussi laisser Kate et son père un peu seuls, elle savait que les choses n'avaient été simples pour Kate, et elle voulait leurs laisser le temps de se retrouver.

Alexis : Papa, je sais que maman est en ville et j'aimerais vraiment passer la voir…

Castle : Alexis…

Alexis : Je ne rentrerais pas tard, je te promets, juste une heure ou deux.

Castle hésita, il ne voulait pas la perdre de vue, mais il savait que la demande de sa fille était légitime, et lui-même pourrait se concentrer sur Kate.

Castle : D'accord, mais garde ton portable.

Alexis : Papa, je n'ai plus de portable. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé le tien.

Castle : Je te dépose à son hôtel, mais on passe à la boutique avant.

Il tourna au carrefour suivant et s'arrêta à la première boutique de téléphonie qu'il croisa, se garant, il aida Kate à sortir, avant de lui passer un bras autour de la taille, pour la soutenir à la moindre faiblesse. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la boutique, rapidement un vendeur s'approcha.

Vendeur : Puis-je vous aider ?

Castle : J'ai besoin d'un… non deux téléphones.

Vendeur : D'accord.

Castle donna ses directives, laissant à Alexis la liberté de choisir son téléphone pendant qu'il fit le choix d'un téléphone pour Kate Beckett, il prit le même qu'elle avait avant pour qu'elle ne refuse pas. Mais il voulait qu'elle ait un téléphone pour qu'elle soit joignable à tout instant.

Kate : Castle… non…

Castle : Trop tard. Ce n'est qu'un téléphone, Kate.

Contrainte et forcée, elle prit le petit appareil et le glissa dans sa poche avant de suivre les Castle à la voiture. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon qu'on déplace, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait plus une force aujourd'hui, et le soulagement d'être enfin libre lui avait fait lâché le fils qui la maintenant debout depuis des semaines, ce but qu'elle s'était fixé, celui de ramener Alexis à son père. Maintenant elle devait trouver la force de se tenir pour mettre au monde ce bébé. L'enfant de Castle. Sa seule chance d'assurer sa descendance. Maintenant elle avait peur, elle voulait une famille, mais tout était dans la balance, sa vie, sa santé… mais elle savait que les choses reposaient sur Castle maintenant, à lui de lutter pour deux, parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force.

Castle : Kate ?

Kate : Ca va, ça va… Je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Fatiguée, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule le temps de rejoindre la voiture. Reprenant la route, Richard déposa sa fille chez son petit ami, puis prit la direction du loft.

Kate : Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plait Castle.

Castle : Hors de question que je te laisse seule, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Kate : Castle…

Castle : Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai éprouvé pendant ton absence, je ne savais pas si tu étais morte ou vivante, j'ai fait des cauchemars, je me levais la nuit en larmes. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

En moins d'une demi-heure, arrivé à destination, Castle réveilla doucement Kate. La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement, dans un geste défensif.

Castle : Du calme, ce n'est que moi.

Elle avait la respiration saccadée, et ressemblait à un petit animal terrorisé.

Castle : Ca va aller Kate. On est à la maison.

Sans un mot, elle quitta l'habitacle de la voiture et passa la porte, elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi fragile. Il la suivit dans l'ascenseur. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense loft new yorkais. Elle était surprise que Martha ne soit plus avec eux, mais elle supposa que Castle avait du la laisser à son école.

Castle : Tu es ici chez toi.

Kate : Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas ?

Castle : Kate. Ca n'est pas la première fois que tu dors ici.

Kate : Je sais. Mais là tu me demandes de m'installer avec toi et les tiens.

Castle : Et ça te fait peur ?

Kate : Ca n'a pas marcher entre nous la première fois et…

Castle : Parce que tu as fuis. Je ne te le reproche pas. Mais tu ne nous as pas laissé une chance.

Kate : Je ne voulais pas détruire ta famille, j'avais l'impression que nous allions trop vite.

Castle : On se connait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je sais que tu es faite pour moi.

Kate : Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'avec ta mère et ta fille…

Castle : Martha et Alexis t'adorent.

Kate : Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, je suis fatiguée.

Castle : Va te reposer, je dois travailler un peu.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front pendant qu'elle rejoignait la chambre de son compagnon. A l'étage, elle entra timidement dans la pièce, tous les lieux reflétaient parfaitement leur propriétaire. Elle retira son arme et sa plaque et les glissa dans le tiroir de la commode avant de se laisser tomber doucement sur le lit, à peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller qu'elle plongea au pays des rêves. Pendant ce temps, Rick Castle était monté discrètement pour voir si ça allait. Il esquissa quand il la vit allongé sur le lit, ses cheveux auréolant son visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir de la chance.

Martha : Elle est très belle.

Castle : Oui. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit entrée dans ma vie. Même si ça a entrainé beaucoup de souffrances.

Martha : Tu en as discuté avec Alexis ?

Castle : Pas encore. J'ai déjà du mal à gérer. Kate a besoin de moi.

Martha : Mais Alexis aussi.

Castle : Oui.

Martha : Aller viens, je t'offre un café, ta belle ne va pas s'envoler.

Ils descendirent tout deux et l'actrice fit une tasse de café à son fils.

Martha : Parle-moi.

Castle : J'ai peur. J'ai peur de perdre un membre de ma famille. J'ai peur de perdre Kate alors que je viens de la retrouver. Sa maladie la ronge. Ses chances sont tellement faibles.

Martha : Il faut être positif. Kate est une femme forte. Elle a survécue à une explosion, c'est pas rien.

Castle : Je sais. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, ce jour là.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Une semaine plus tard...

Elle s'était levé difficilement de sa sieste, la nausée au bord des lèvres, et pourtant Castle l'avait obligé à se mettre à table. Mais à peine avait-elle mis dans sa bouche une bouchée d'œufs brouillés que son œsophage se contracta. Se levant elle prit la direction des toilettes et gouta à la douleur d'un estomac vide qui refusait de la laisser en paix. Un nœud dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux elle tenta de repousser Castle qui lui maintenait les cheveux en arrière.

Castle : (appelant) Alexis tu peux m'apporter une serviette s'il te plait.

Alexis se leva, ramassa ses cahiers et prit la direction de l'étage.

Alexis : Je regrette mais j'ai du travail, j'ai un contrôle demain.

Et elle disparu dans sa chambre, Kate ferma les yeux, blessée par l'attitude de la jeune femme avec elle depuis leur retour à New York. En même temps elle pouvait comprendre la rancœur de la jeune fille, à cause d'elle, elle avait passé deux semaines terribles, avait eu peur, souffert de la faim et de la soif. Et elle se retrouvait avec la responsable de ses malheurs sous le même toit, envahissant son espace personnel. Les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent sous elle et son corps heurta le mur avant que Castle n'est eu le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement.

Castle : Kate… Ca va ?

Il tenta de l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa brusquement.

Kate : Merde ! Castle, fous moi la paix ! Dégage.

Elle repoussa la porte brusquement, pour mettre Castle dehors, elle voulait être seule pour pouvoir fondre en larmes. Pour pouvoir extérioriser sa détresse. Elle aurait voulu être comme toutes ses femmes enceintes qui profitaient de leurs formes et des petites attentions qu'on leur procure. Au lieu de ça, elle était malade. Malade et fatiguée. Et c'est en pleure qu'elle s'endormit sur le sol froid.

Le lendemain. 

Quand Kate s'éveilla, elle sursauta en sentant une présence dans son lit. Elle était désorientée et perdues. Elle s'agita éveillant son compagnon par la même occasion. Castle resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Kate.

Castle : Du calme mon amour. Tu es en sécurité.

Kate : Je suis désolé.

Castle : Ne le sois pas.

Kate : Quelle heure il est ?

Castle : 8h30.

Kate : Mince je dois me lever.

Castle : Un problème ?

Kate : Rendez vous avec le psy.

Castle : Aoutch.

Kate : Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux reprendre mon travail.

Kate s'extirpa du lit et étira son corps douloureux avant de passer à la douche.

Deux heures plus tard. 

Elle était là depuis une bonne heure et elle sentait la colère poindre fortement, et une migraine également. Déjà que sa tenue la gênait, quand elle était partie elle n'avait pas de ventre, maintenant celui-ci était plus que visible et ses habits étaient par conséquent trop petits. Ce matin elle avait du emprunter une chemise à Castle qu'elle avait mise sur un débardeur un peu trop grand et son pantalon avait glissé sous son ventre, l'agaçant passablement.

Kate : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir, docteur Evans ? Que j'avais peur ? Que j'ai cru mourir des dizaines de fois ?

Evans : Vous dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Mais si vous voulez réintégrer la police, il va falloir me parler.

Kate : Soyons un peu réaliste, docteur, j'ai un cancer à un stade avancé et je porte un enfant. Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais reprendre le travail aussi facilement ? Je n'en sais rien… J'ai la sensation que je vais mourir avant même de pouvoir reprendre mon travail.

Evans : Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Kate : J'en sais rien. Je le ressens là dans mes tripes. Je l'ai ressenti à l'instant même où j'ai craché du sang la première fois, avant de savoir pour… vous savez. C'est comme si je n'avais plus aucun instinct de survie.

Evans : C'est pour ça que vous êtes entré dans l'école ?

Kate : Oui… Non… C'est mon travail ! Et je devais sortir Alexis de là.

Evans : Vous avez l'air attaché à l'enfant…

Kate : C'est une bonne gamine, elle est intelligente et maligne. Elle n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour moi, là bas.

Evans : Mais… ?

Kate : Je sais que pour le moment elle est en colère contre moi. Et Castle ne sait plus quoi faire. Je vais ré-emménager chez moi… Ca sera mieux... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des projets de famille.

Evans : Et pourquoi ça ? Ca sera mieux pour qui.

Kate : Je dois vous rappeler que j'ai un cancer !

Evans : Des milliers de gens ont des cancers.

Kate : Mais ils les traitent rapidement. Moi, je fais patienter l'échéance.

Evans : Kate…

Kate : Inspecteur Beckett !

Evans : Inspecteur Beckett, vous avez besoin de soutien…

Kate : Pour que ce soit Alexis qui finissent mal… Je sais ce que c'est quand le parent qui reste n'assume plus, je ne veux pas de ça pour elle. Et merde j'en ai marre de parler de ça !

Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. La psychologue n'essaya même pas de la retenir, elle savait que la colère de la jeune femme était légitime. Quand elle arriva au domicile de Castle, elle était toujours aussi en colère.

Appartement de Richard Castle. Une heure plus tard. 

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle, passablement énervée.

Castle : Un problème ?

Kate : Non !

Castle : Kate !

Mais elle montait déjà les escaliers, à l'étage, elle posa sa valise sur le lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires au moment où Castle entra dans la chambre à son tour.

Castle : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kate : Je rentre chez moi !

Castle : Tu es chez toi.

Kate : Non ! Chez moi.

Castle : Kate…

Kate : Non, Rick, s'il te plait… C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour moi.

Castle : Alors reste.

Kate : Je ne peux pas. Ta fille a besoin de toi, et si tu t'occupes de moi à plein temps… Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alexis. Je t'en pris Richard, comprends moi.

Castle : J'ai du mal…

Kate Beckett lui caressa doucement le visage avant de récupérer sa valise puis quitter l'appartement, laissant un Castle dépité, incapable de prononcer un mot ou de faire un geste pour la retenir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'écrouler de mille morceaux.

Appartement de Kate Beckett.

Elle avait lâché ses affaires en plein milieu de la pièce et s'était directement refugiée dans la chaleur de son lit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, tout comme elle était incapable de stopper le flot jaillissant de larmes qui passait ses paupières. Le corps complètement glacée elle réussit à tendre le bras pour prendre son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de Lanie. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle entendit juste son amie lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, mais elle ne releva même pas la tête, épuisée par la situation. Ce que le docteur vit lui fit peur, son amie était allongée, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Lanie : Ma pauvre chérie…

Mais la flic semblait sans réaction. Lanie s'approcha et lui prit le poignet pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Elle le trouvait un peu faible et elle retourna dans le salon pour aller chercher sa trousse de secours qu'elle avait prise juste après l'appel de son amie. Vérifiant ses constantes, la faiblesse de Kate fit peur à Lanie qui se demandait si elle ne devait pas la faire hospitaliser. Quittant une nouvelle fois la chambre, elle prit son téléphone et contacta Esposito, elle avait besoin d'aide. En attendant, elle glissa plusieurs serviettes dans le micro-onde, puis les emporta dans la chambre de son amie, pour l'envelopper à l'intérieur. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle rejoignit son compagnon.

Esposito : Hé.

Lanie : Hé…

Esposito : Comment va Beckett ?

Lanie : Pas très bien. J'ai besoin que tu fasses couler un bain bien chaud, il faut absolument que je fasse remonter sa température corporelle, sinon je crains le pire pour elle et pour le bébé.

Esposito : J'appelle Castle ?

Lanie : Non pas pour le moment.

Esposito : J'y vais.

Lanie retourna dans la chambre, et passa sa main sur le visage de Kate.

Lanie : Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kate : Laisse-moi Lanie.

Lanie : Hors de question, tu m'as appelé et maintenant en temps que médecin et amie je dois m'occuper de toi. Pense à ton enfant.

Lanie Parish repoussa les couvertures et les serviettes avant de déshabiller la jeune femme, ne lui laissant que ses sous vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas que Kate ne se sente un peu plus mal à l'aise quand Esposito la soulèverait pour la glisser dans la baignoire. Une fois pratiquement nue le corps de son amie lui fit peur. Ses os étaient saillants, sa peau décharnée et translucide. Elle s'était jouée d'eux en mimant sa bonne santé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Castle était toujours aussi prévenant en ce moment au point d'en être papa poule avec elle. Elle avait dû lui faire promettre de ne rien dire. Assise à coté de la baignoire, Lanie regardait Kate qui dans l'eau n'esquissait aucun geste comme un pantin sans force. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'attendait à aucune réaction de la jolie brune, celle si fut secouée de spasmes avant de fondre en larmes.

Kate : Lanie… Mon cœur ne le supportera pas longtemps. J'ai tellement mal.

Lanie : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Kate : Je crois que j'ai quitté Castle.

Lanie : Kate…

Kate : Ca devenait insupportable avec Alexis. Et elle a besoin de son père. J'étais de trop. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents, je ne veux pas qu'Alexis découvre ce que ça fait.

Lanie : Et pour ton bébé ?

Kate : Tu peux m'aider à sortir de l'eau ?

Lanie : Oui bien sur.

La doctoresse s'exécuta et aida la jeune femme à enfiler un pyjama chaud avant de l'aider à se glisser dans les couvertures de son lit, la bordant comme une enfant.

Kate : Je n'y arriverais pas Lanie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis attaché à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé, peut être pour laisser une trace de moi sur cette Terre, mais je n'ai plus la force…

Lanie : Chut, repose-toi. Je vais te faire une perfusion pour t'alimenter. Nous parlerons demain. Si tu as besoin, appelle, je reste à coté.

Kate : Merci Lanie, d'être mon amie. Je ne suis pas toujours facile.

Lanie : Chut, dors maintenant.

Lui plantant une aiguille dans le bras, Lanie vérifia la poche de glucose, et mit en route le goutte à goutte. Alors qu'épuisée, les yeux de Kate papillonnaient déjà, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Je regrette, je regrette, je regrette pour le retard mais en ce moment je déprime un peu mais n'ayez crainte, mon chapitre était déjà ecrit donc pas de déprime dedans. Bonne lecture. _

Dans le salon. 

Esposito : Comment va-t-elle ?

Lanie haussa les épaules avant de prendre la tasse de café que son compagnon lui tendait. Tous deux prirent place dans le canapé.

Esposito : Elle t'a parlé ?

Lanie : Elle a rompu avec Castle.

Esposito : Encore.

Lanie : Je vais finir par croire que leur couple est maudit.

Esposito : Pourtant leur harmonie est parfaite. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? Ils ont tous pour être heureux.

Lanie : Les traitements que prend Kate la rendent instable. Ajoute à ça ses derniers temps… Le fait qu'elle n'est plus de travail, et Castle qui ne doit pas facile à vivre s'il l'a materne trop.

Esposito : Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Lanie : Veillez sur eux. Surtout sur Kate. Il ne faut pas qu'elle refasse le coup de ce soir, ça n'est pas du tout bon pour sa santé et pour le bébé.

Pendant ce temps.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée pourtant il n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis le départ de Kate, incapable de faire autre chose que de rester prostré. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, mais il ne bougea pas. Martha Rodgers, inquiète, s'approcha de son fils.

Martha : Richard, ça va ? Où est Kate ?

Castle : Tu avais raison ! J'aurais du réagir avant. Je l'ai perdu.

Martha : Mon pauvre chéri. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Castle : Elle a prit ses affaires quand elle est rentré de chez le psy.

Martha : Elle a dit pourquoi ?

Castle : Elle m'a dit de m'occuper d'Alexis. Elle s'est encore sacrifiée pour les autres. Mais tu as vu son état de santé, j'ai peur que…

Martha : Fais lui confiance. Elle sera demandée de l'aide. Toi, fais ce qu'elle t'a demandé. Alexis a besoin de toi. Elle ne va pas très bien. Si Kate s'est sacrifiée fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas vain.

Castle : Je le ferais, mais j'ai besoin de Kate, mère, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec une femme qu'avec Kate mais c'est tellement difficile d'être avec elle.

Martha : Occupe-toi de voir ce qui ne va pas entre Alexis et Kate, vos amis prendront soin de Kate. Ensuite tu pourras reporter ton attention sur ta compagne.

Commissariat du 12ème District. Deux jours plus tard. 

Assise à son bureau, faisant de la paperasserie, la seule chose qu'elle était autorisée à faire d'ailleurs, mais qui l'empêchait de devenir folle, elle attendait nerveusement. Elle savait qu'il viendrait, il ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Il lui avait laissé la journée de la veille pour réfléchir, il ne lui en laisserait pas une deuxième. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que se préparer à l'affronter. Et soudain les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle inspira profondément, mais rien ne vain. Il se contenta de lui poser un gobelet de café devant elle, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire.

Kate : Rick…

Castle : Du calme, Kate, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi. Est-ce qu'on peut juste travailler ensemble… Comme avant.

Kate : Travailler ensemble oui. Comme avant ça va être difficile. Je dois rester au bureau.

Castle : Je m'en moque du moment que je peux rester près de toi.

Kate : Castle ça n'est pas la meilleure solution.

Castle : J'ai bien comprit ton message, Kate, mais que tu le veilles ou non, tu fais partie de ma vie maintenant. Et je continuerais à veiller sur toi.

Kate : Rick, je… tiens.

Elle lui tendit la main et l'ouvrit devant lui, celle-ci contenait une unique clef de couleur argent. Cette clef il l'a connaissait par cœur, d'autant qu'elle portait toujours le ruban de soie rouge qu'il y avait passé servant d'anneau et le prénom de Kate était gravé dans le métal. Cette clef, il l'avait donné à la jeune femme quand elle avait emménagé à son appartement.

Castle : Non, cette clef est à toi, Kate. Libre à toi de l'utiliser ou pas, mais elle est tienne.

Kate : Richard je…

Approchant sa main de la sienne, il lui referma les doigts sur le bout de métal, ne laissant apparaitre entre ses doigts que les morceaux rouge du nœud.

Castle : Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Kate : Pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances.

Castle : Je ne veux pas te perdre Kate.

Kate : Je suis flic, Richard.

Castle : Oui et une des meilleurs.

Kate : Mais les meilleurs ne vivent pas longtemps.

Castle : Écoute je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Gina attend que je lui porte l'ébauche de mon dernier manuscrit.

Elle grimaça, tentant de le dissimuler aussi rapidement, mais avec la douleur de son corps, elle était beaucoup plus transparente pour lui. Et il sourit à sa vaine tentative de paraitre détaché quand il parlait de Gina.

Castle : Entre Gina et moi c'est de passé Kate.

Kate : Ca ne me regarde plus…

Castle : Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai pas renoncé à toi, Katherine Beckett. J'ai bien l'intention que tu sois la dernière femme qui partage ma vie. Je t'aime, Kate.

Kate : Richard, tais toi. S'il te plait, c'est déjà assez difficile.

Castle : Rien ne t'oblige…

Kate : Rick, je suis trop fatiguée pour…

Castle : D'accord, je vais y aller. Je passerais ce soir à ton appartement.

Il se leva et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle senti son cœur fondre face à cette marque de tendresse et elle s'abandonna à lui le temps que dura la caresse, il s'y éternisa quelques instants respirant son parfum de cerise.

Castle : A ce soir.

Kate : A ce soir.

Appartement de Kate Beckett.

Il était venu, bien décidé à veiller sur elle le plus souvent possible, laissant Lanie et les autres veiller sur elle le reste du temps. La situation ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il voulait être là pour Kate, mais il devait trouver la source du problème avec Alexis, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi sa fille faisait un tel rejet, alors que sa partenaire avait veillé sur elle pendant ses longues semaines. Quand il était arrivé à l'appartement de sa compagne, il avait fait sursauter Lanie, qui s'attendait au retour de Kate et non l'arrivée de Castle aussi tôt.

Castle : Kate n'est pas là ?

Lanie : Pas encore.

L'écrivain se dirigea vers la machine à café pour servir deux tasses, en en tendant une à Lanie, il l'invita à prendre place à coté de lui, il voulait profiter de l'absence de Kate pour avoir plus d'informations.

Castle : Lanie j'ai besoin de savoir comment va évoluer la situation pour Kate. Je ne veux plus faire d'erreur avec elle.

Lanie : Richard… Tu sais que je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

Castle : Oui mais j'ai besoin de l'avis de l'amie, pas du docteur. Je voudrais savoir ce qui pourrait se trouver sur internet.

Lanie : D'accord. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, elle est très malade. Elle essaye de s'isoler de plus en plus pour ne pas que tu la vois dans cet état.

Castle : Oui, ça je l'ai remarqué, elle ne veut même plus que je la touche.

Lanie : Oui, elle a à peine la force de tenir debout. C'est pour ça que le capitaine lui a quand même donné un job de bureau au commissariat, pour la garder à l'œil. Dans deux semaines, Les médecins mettront un terme à sa grossesse, peu importe si l'enfant est viable. Cette fois, Kate a atteint ses limites. Il va falloir que tu tiennes bon.

Castle : Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra.

Lanie : Pendant sa césarienne, elle subira une hystérectomie totale par mesure de précaution.

Castle : C'est ce que Kate entendait par sa seule chance d'avoir un enfant.

Lanie : Elle risque de faire une profonde dépression. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien. Donc si tu n'es pas prêt à assumer.

Castle : Je le suis. Elle porte mon enfant…

Lanie : Ca ne suffit pas.

Castle : Je l'aime. Je l'aime assez pour sacrifier ma vie pour elle.

Une clef dans la serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit timidement sur Kate Beckett. Elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle vivait ici, alors que quelques semaines avant, Castle l'avait invité à vivre avec lui, elle avait été tellement heureuse de le retrouver, de le voir tous les matins, qu'il prenne soin d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le faire elle-même. Avec eux, elle avait pensé qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé l'amour et la stabilité d'une famille, mais le rejet d'Alexis lui avait broyé le cœur. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose maintenant, refermer son cœur avant que l'hémorragie ne la consume de l'intérieur. Mais sa dépendance physique aux autres empêchait toutes ses tentatives d'éloignement. Quand en entrant, elle vit Castle et Lanie, elle n'eut qu'une envie, repartir ou disparaitre. Elle ne supportait plus tout cet amour dont ils la bombardaient dans l'espoir qu'elle remonte la pente. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, elle avait seulement envie de pleurer, juste de pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir, ce qu'elle savait, ne prendrait que quelques minutes, elle avait déjà eu tellement de mal à se trainer du taxi à son appartement.

Castle : Salut Katie…

Kate : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle ne voulait plus de marques de tendresse de sa part, elle le tolérait parce qu'elle portait son enfant, mais elle ne supportait plus qu'il continu à agir comme si ils étaient un couple. Cette fois, elle voulait que les choses se terminent pour de bon. Elle mettrait cet enfant au monde parce qu'elle se battait pour ça depuis des semaines, puis elle tirerait sa révérence au monde. Pour enfin partir, pour faire cesser cette douleur dans son corps et dans son cœur. Inspirant profondément pour trouver un peu de courage, elle laissa tomber son sac et son manteau et prit la direction de sa chambre sans même faire attention aux personnes présentes, ne cherchant que la solitude et le calme. Dans la pièce elle s'allongea sur le lit, grelottant. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Castle : Kate…

Kate : Castle… Pas maintenant. Je suis fatiguée.

Castle : Je vois ça.

Il s'approcha et la bougea doucement pour faire glisser la couverture afin de la couvrir.

Kate : Rick non…

Castle : Kate, ça ne me pose aucun problème de t'aider. Tu n'es pas faible à mes yeux au contraire. Tu as le courage de faire face là où beaucoup aurait abandonné.

Kate : Je suis désolé Castle… Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, mon seul regret aura été de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance la première fois, peut-être que les choses auraient été…

Elle eut de mal à finir sa phrase avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Relevant le pied de la couverture, il lui retira ses chaussures et la regarda dormir quelques instants.

Lanie : Je vais la mettre sous perfusion. Ca devrait lui donner un peu plus de force pour demain.

Castle : Il faut qu'elle arrête de s'opposer à l'univers.

Lanie : Faudra un jour que vous me donniez la recette de votre couple ! Que je ne la cuisine jamais.

Castle : C'est drôle le Capitaine a déjà posé la question.

Lanie : Vous êtes le couple le plus compliqué qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer, et pourtant votre lien saute aux yeux, au premier regard.

Castle : Je n'y suis pour rien, elle lutte contre elle-même, et s'affaiblit de jour en jour.

Lanie : Elle va s'en sortir.

Castle : Merci d'être là, Lanie.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin. 

Richard Castle allongé à coté du corps de sa compagne s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant du mouvement à coté de lui. Kate faisait un cauchemar, se redressant, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Castle : Katie, honey, doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Castle put y voir une terreur sans fond.

Castle : Ca va aller, tu es chez toi, en sécurité.

Kate : Alexis !

Castle : A la maison, sous la surveillance de sa grand-mère.

Kate : D'accord. Rick…

Castle : Ne bouge pas. Prend le temps d'émerger, je vais te retirer la perfusion, Lanie m'a montré comment faire.

Elle relâcha la pression de son corps pour essayer de se relever, et Castle put enfin retirer sa main. Il lui retira la perfusion et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné pendant qu'elle prenait une douche. Quand elle arriva, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait meilleure mine, la perfusion lui avait redonné des couleurs.

Castle : Tu vas faire l'effort de prendre un petit déjeuné ?

Kate : Je vais essayer.

Castle : Bien. Alors à table.

Kate : Tu vas continuer à me materner longtemps ?

Castle : Je prends soin de mon futur, nuance.

Appartement de Richard Castle. Le soir.

Il avait passé la journée avec Kate et maintenant il rentrait après avoir diné avec elle. S'assurant ainsi qu'elle se nourrisse assez. Par la suite elle avait tenue à rentrer chez elle seule. Il l'avait donc mise dans un taxi et laissé rentrer seule quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il pénétra chez lui, il fut surprit de découvrir la lumière encore allumé avant de voir sa fille installer sur un des tabourets dans le coin cuisine.

Castle : Tu n'es pas couché ?

Alexis : Non, je t'attendais. Je viens de rentrer.

Castle : Il est presque 23h, tu as cours demain.

Alexis : Je n'irais pas !

Castle : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Alexis : J'ai encore fait des mauvais rêves la nuit dernière, je suis sortie pour prendre l'air. Où est-elle ?

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, elle semblait en vouloir à l'inspecteur Beckett, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les deux femmes avaient été si proche pendant la prise d'otages jusqu'à leur retour.

Castle : Très probablement chez elle, du moins c'est l'adresse que j'ai donné au chauffeur de taxi, Kate est très fatiguée.

Alexis : D'accord. Je préfère.

Castle : Tu préfères quoi ? Qu'elle ne soit pas ici ou qu'elle se repose ?

Alexis : Je m'en fiche.

Castle : Pourquoi tu la repousses ? Non en fait, tu me le diras quand tu seras prête. Tu veux parler un peu de ce qui t'empêche d'aller au lit ?

Alexis : Tu sais comment s'était… Elle a du tout te raconter. Tu passes tellement de temps avec elle.

Castle : Là c'est de la mauvaise fois Alexis. Je ne passe pas plus de temps avec Kate. Au contraire, elle m'a repoussé pour que je passe plus de temps avec toi. Quant à ce qui s'est passé là-bas, elle a du être traumatisée aussi parce qu'elle refuse d'en parler.

Il en était plus que certain, il la voyait évoluer tous les jours comme une âme en peine. Elle essayait de se montrer forte et elle y réussissait plutôt bien. La plupart des membres du commissariat n'y voyait que du feu, hormis peut être le fait qu'elle avait encore maigri. Il savait qu'un des symptômes que la jeune femme montrait était une satiété précoce, à peine trois bouchés avalées qu'elle n'avait plus faim, un symptôme qui l'inquiétait fortement. Il fallait absolument pour elle et le bébé qu'elle mange suffisamment. Il essaya d'oublier momentanément sa compagne pour se concentrer sur sa fille. Elle semblait enfin avoir besoin de s'ouvrir et il ne voulait pas louper le coche.

Alexis : C'était dure. J'avais tout le temps peur. J'avais même peur pour toi. Heureusement que j'avais Kate, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire d'avoir confiance qu'on rentrerait à la maison. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi faim de ma vie. On s'est réveillé dehors, au bord d'une route, au début j'ai cru que j'étais seule et puis j'ai vu Kate, elle était blessée. Ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal, ils l'ont frappé. Elle aurait pu perdre le bébé…

Sa fille pleurait en parlant, son flot de pensées était anarchique. Mais il la laissa parler. Elle semblait en avoir besoin, comme si les séances chez le psychologue ne suffisaient pas. Kate Beckett aussi suivait des séances avec le psychologue de la police, ayant refusé que Castle paye un psy privé mais cela ne semblait pas faire guère plus d'effet chez sa compagne.

Alexis : Et après on est arrivé en Australie, on pensait s'en être enfin sortie, Kate a même donné la bague de sa mère pour payer notre passage, mais ils ont attaché Kate au lit avec des menottes. Elle a passé trois jours endormie, après elle hurlait… Elle avait l'air folle, comme un animal en cage. Papa, elle m'a sauvé la vie…

Castle : Je sais. Pendant tout le temps de ton absence, la seule chose qui me rassurait était que je savais que tu étais avec elle. Elle t'aime énormément tu sais.

Alexis : Je l'aime aussi.

Castle : Alors pourquoi ?

Alexis : Je suis un poison pour elle. Je vais tout détruire, et elle est faite pour toi. Papa, j'ai pas tout dit lors du débriefing, j'ai pas tout dit parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui parle. J'ai eu peur que Kate soit en colère contre moi.

Castle : Alexis, Kate ne sera pas…

Alexis : Bien sûr que si ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute si Kate est entrée, qu'elle a mit son bébé en danger. Papa, j'ai entendu parler les médecins quand ils pensaient que je dormais, à cause de moi, Kate est très malade. Ils ont prit ma classe en otages pour qu'elle vienne. Il avait un complice à l'extérieur…

Kate : (sortant de la chambre) Alexis…

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et recula surprise par la présence de la policière.

Alexis : Vous m'avez piégé !

Kate : Non, j'étais là pour récupérer mes dernières affaires, mais tu es rentré entre temps et ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute avec toi, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Mais là je crois que tout les trois allons devoir discuter. Rick, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café pour tenir, s'il te plait.

Castle : Je te fais ça.

Kate se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa avec des gestes plutôt lents.

Kate : Alexis… Pour commencer, je veux que tu saches qu'ils en avaient après moi et non après toi, tu as souffert par ma faute et je m'en excuse.

Alexis : Je…

Kate : S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler. Après je disparaitrais de ta vie si c'est ta décision. Ensuite il faut que tu comprennes que je suis policière, c'était mon devoir de m'y rendre. D'entrer dans la salle de classe pour tout tenter. C'était un piège. J'ai merdé et les choses se sont mal passées. Mais c'est en rien ta faute, comment ça aurait pu l'être alors que tu t'es contenté d'aller à l'école.

Alexis : Mais à cause de moi tu es malade.

Kate : Non à cause de toi, j'ai une raison de plus de me battre. Je suis malade c'est vrai… Je…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avant de tourner la tête dans la direction de son compagnon. Rick Castle la rejoignit et posa la tasse sur la table avant de prendre la main de sa compagne. Pourtant elle le repoussa, pour ne pas paraitre faible.

Castle : Kate…

Kate : Désolé l'habitude.

Et après un échange de regards entre les deux amants qui dura un peu plus qu'ils ne le pensèrent, Kate reposa les yeux sur la fille Castle.

Kate : Si j'ai paru très malade ses derniers temps, c'est parce que je le suis. Mais ce n'est aucunement ta faute, j'étais déjà malade avant, je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais j'ai découvert en apprenant que j'étais enceinte que j'avais également un cancer des deux ovaires. Et tant que je suis enceinte je ne peux pas être opérer.

Alexis : Ils vont te retirer les ovaires ?

Kate : Oui et très probablement l'utérus aussi.

Castle : Je connais les détails. Je vais vous laisser en parler entre filles.

Kate : Rick, reste.

Castle : D'accord.

Alexis : Ca veut dire que tu n'auras que ce bébé, jamais d'autre… C'est triste.

Kate : Pas tellement, j'ai celui là, et je t'ai toi. Si tu as quelque chose à dire à l'avenir, Alexis, dis-le. Je ne veux plus qu'il y est de malentendus entre nous. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuis pas, je vais avaler cette tasse de café pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Alexis : Tu es chez toi. Et tu es trop fatiguée pour conduire. Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu arrives à la porte sans t'effondrer.

Kate : Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Alexis : Kate… On peut simplement oublier ?

Kate : Pourquoi pas… Ca m'évitera de devenir folle à cause de mon psy.

Castle : Hors de question qu'une de vous deux cesse ses séances chez le psy. Et je serais intransigeant là-dessus.

Alexis : Il faut que j'aille me coucher, j'ai cours demain.

Castle : Ca c'est ma fille…

La jeune fille se leva et serra son père dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille…

Alexis : Tu ne pouvais pas choisir une meilleure maman. Pas que maman soit… enfin tu comprends.

Castle : Oui. Aller vas dormir.

Pourtant la jeune fille se tourna vers son modèle attendant un geste de sa part, mais quand Kate lui ouvrit les bras, Alexis en profita pour la serrer contre elle.

Castle : Maintenant dodo.

Alexis : Je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir avec Kate et toi. Je… La présence de Kate me manque, je me réveille la nuit et j'ai peur.

Castle croisa le regard de sa compagne qui hocha la tête. L'écrivain aida donc sa compagne à se mettre debout et ils rejoignirent la chambre du couple, Alexis se glissant entre les deux adultes avant de fermer les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien là en sécurité contre le corps de la policière.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain. 

Kate Beckett ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit de son compagnon. Elle étira longuement son corps engourdi puis posa ses mains sur son ventre rond.

Kate : Bonjour bébé. Je crois que le reste de ta famille a déjà filé.

Castle : Notre famille, Katie. La notre. Si tu n'as rien contre vivre comme des pois dans une cosse.

Kate : Faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques cette histoire de pois dans une cosse.

Castle : Plus tard. Bien dormi ?

Kate : J'ai l'impression de ne jamais dormir assez.

Elle roula doucement sur elle-même, et tira le drap sur elle bien décidé à profiter encore un peu de la douceur des draps de satin.

Castle : Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Kate : Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas la force pour…

Castle : Je le sais, Katie. Je m'en moque, je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Kate : Viens.

Il retira ses chaussures et se glissa derrière elle, et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

Castle : Comment tu te sens ?

Kate : Je peux sortir le joker ?

Castle : Non je veux que tu sois honnête.

Kate : Je suis gelée, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer.

Castle : Tu veux que j'appelle Lanie ?

Kate : Non. Je ne veux plus voir de médecin, même si elle est ma meilleure amie.

Castle : J'ai une idée. Ne bouge pas.

L'écrivain se leva et ouvrit les portes du dressing, tout en haut, il attrapa une couverture polaire qu'il installa sur la jeune femme, puis la rejoignit dessous.

Kate : Merci.

Collant son corps contre le sien, il la serra dans ses bras pour bien se rendre compte qu'elle était gelée.

Castle : Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit.

Kate : Je t'ai tout dit…

Castle : Non, tu n'as pas tout dit. Alexis a dit que tu avais passé trois jours à hurler quand tu étais attaché.

Kate : Je… J'étais en colère.

Castle : On ne hurle pas pendant trois jours quand on est en colère.

Kate : Je… Je ne veux pas en parler.

Castle : Kate…

Elle se débattit pour quitter ses bras, il l'a relâcha voyant qu'elle avait besoin de bouger. Emportant la couverture avec elle, elle descendit les escaliers pour se refugier dans le bureau de Rick. Elle aimait l'atmosphère de cette pièce. Tout représentait tellement bien son compagnon. S'installant dans sa chaise de bureau, elle resserra les pans de la couverture. Elle porta son attention sur le bureau pour penser à tous sauf à la plaie béante qu'il avait rouverte. Elle savait que son passé était loin d'être rose, fait de blessures et de malheurs. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraitre encore plus misérable à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus être mise à mal. Bientôt elle tirerait sa révérence à ce monde… Quand elle releva le regard, il était là à l'entrée de son bureau, l'observant avec rien d'autre dans le regard que de l'amour.

Kate : Pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de tout savoir sur moi ? C'est plus fort que toi, n'est ce pas ?

Castle : Possible.

Elle était en colère après lui, elle était en colère qu'il cherche toujours à la percer à jour. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable quand il faisait ça et ça la mettait mal à l'aise alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : le repousser. Et quand elle passerait de l'autre coté il souffrirait et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Alors elle décida de le blesser.

Kate : Tu as déjà été interné Castle ?

Caste : Dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

Kate : Oui.

Castle : Non.

Kate : Moi oui. Et sans Lanie je serais morte. Je suis addictée au café parce que ça m'empêche de ressentir le manque de la drogue. Et oui Castle, tu vis avec une ancienne toxico !

Elle avait voulu le provoquer. Le mettre hors de lui, faire en sorte qu'il parte. Et ça ne se fit pas attendre. Les réactions d'Alexis et de Kate avaient le don de le mettre en rogne. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre les deux femmes et retenant sa colère, il frappa sur le montant de la porte et quitta la pièce avant de prendre sa veste et sortir de l'appartement.

Appartement de Lanie Parish. 

Javier Esposito venait de raccrocher son portable, Lanie qui cuisinait des pancakes se tourna vers lui. Esposito souffla bruyamment en remettant le portable dans sa poche.

Lanie : Je suppose que ce n'ai pas le commissariat, j'aurais été contacté avant toi.

Esposito : C'était Beckett. Elle était en larmes.

Lanie : (inquiète) Un problème avec le bébé ou… ?

Esposito : Non, il y a encore des nuages dans leur couple.

Lanie : Pourquoi elle t'appelle ?

Esposito : Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée, apparemment elle a essayé de blesser Castle. Elle a peur, elle ne veut pas le perdre.

Lanie : Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Esposito : J'en sais rien, mais elle veut que je retrouve Castle et que je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant LA mission.

Lanie : Merde… Kate Beckett, tu n'es pas possible. Elle nous avait pourtant fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à Castle.

Esposito : Elle est mal en ce moment.

Lanie : J'ai peur chaque jour qu'elle s'effondre. Elle est plus mal qu'après qu'on l'est récupéré. Et à l'époque… merde, merde et merde. Si elle détruit son histoire d'amour, cette fois on l'a perdra.

Esposito : Franchement des fois je préférais qu'ils en soient encore au stade du flirt sans jamais franchir le pas.

Lanie : Ne dis pas ça…

Esposito attrapa un pancake et l'avala, avant de chercher ses clefs pour partir à la recherche de l'écrivain.

Old Haunt. 12h30.

Esposito : Alors c'est là que tu te caches. Ca fait des heures que Ryan et moi te cherchons.

Le détective s'installa au bar juste à coté de l'écrivain et commanda un café. Il le sirota doucement avant de poser les yeux sur Castle prêt à l'affronter.

Esposito : Eh Bro ! Ca va ?

Castle : Fous moi la paix !

Esposito : J'aimerais mais la boss me tuerait. Elle m'a appelé en disant qu'elle avait fait une connerie.

Castle : (sarcastique) Oh et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

Esposito : Elle veut que je te parle de ce qu'elle appelle « l'accident ».

Castle : Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une toxico.

Esposito : D'une certaine manière, elle ne t'a pas menti.

Castle : Elle porte mon bébé et… J'en ai assez entendu !

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour quitter le bar, Esposito le saisit par le bras.

Esposito : Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, parce que j'en ai assez de devoir faire le médiateur entre Beckett et toi, parce que vos caractères… Merde j'ai jamais vu deux personnes être aussi connectés et se déchirer ainsi.

Castle : Tu ne sais rien de nous.

Esposito : Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois très bien ce qui se passe. Mais pour la suite de ce que je vais dire, allons dans ton bureau en bas, parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un entende. Tu l'as dit toi-même, maintenant Beckett est un personnage médiatique.

Castle : D'accord.

Esposito : (au barman) Deux verres d'alcool, ce que tu as de plus fort.

Barman : D'accord.

Et les deux hommes descendirent en bas. Et prirent place dans des confortables canapés.

Castle : Kate m'a dit qu'elle avait été internée.

Esposito : C'est juste mais ce n'est pas le début de l'histoire. La Kate Beckett que tu as rencontrée il y a quatre ans était encore en convalescence. Elle était fragile. J'en conviens ça ne sautait pas aux yeux, mais si elle suivait à la lettre les règlements ce n'était pas sans raison. La mort de Johanna Beckett n'est pas le seul traumatisme de Beckett.

Castle : Viens en aux faits.

Esposito : Patience, j'y viens. Il y a six ans de ça, la CIA c'est pointé dans les bureaux et a demandé après Beckett. D'après eux, elle avait le profil idéal, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. De plus elle parlait très bien le russe, elle était parfaite pour une mission sous couverture.

Castle : Et moi qui la bassine avec mes complots sur la CIA.

Esposito : Ne t'en veux pas. Ta présence a été comme une renaissance pour elle. Maintenant laisse moi finir. La mission était prévue pour une durée de six mois, et Ryan et moi ne devions pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle. Au bout de presque huit mois nous n'en avions toujours pas, mais on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en faisant notre boulot. A l'époque, Ryan et moi travaillons sur un trafic de drogue qui sévissait dans New York, nous avions été mis sur la piste à la suite d'un meurtre sur un russe. Ce que nous ne savions pas à l'époque c'est qu'il s'agissait du trafic que Beckett avait infiltré sous le nom de Galina Dostoïevskaïa.

Castle : Tu en parles comme si c'était hier.

Esposito : Parce qu'elle nous a donnée les informations qu'il nous manquait pour comprendre qu'il n'y a que quelques mois. Elle semblait avoir tournée la page grâce à toi. Beckett est une femme qui a du mal à faire confiance.

Castle : Dans tout les cas, je peux me douter comment elle a finit par prendre la drogue, mais je ne comprends pas sa peur des hôpitaux, ni comment elle a fini à l'asile.

Esposito : Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre aussi. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Si seulement tu l'avais vu… Donc nous enquêtions et ça nous a menés à un hôpital désaffecté dans le Bronx. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, ils avaient été déserté, apparemment quelqu'un les avait prévenu de la même manière qu'ils avaient été prévenu que Kate était un flic. L'hôpital était un labo de diacétylmorphine.

Castle : De l'héroïne…

Esposito : Oui. Quand nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment, celui-ci était vide, à l'exception d'une chose. Un corps inerte et pâle sur le sol, baignant dans son vomi et le corps roué de marque de coup.

Castle : Alors c'est ça les marques sur son corps…

Esposito : Oui. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que ses fils de pute la droguaient à l'héroïne pour obtenir des informations. Et en partant ils lui on injecté une dose létale dans les veines. L'overdose était mortelle, Kate a failli y passer. Elle a fait des arrêts respiratoires et un arrêt cardiaque. Le sevrage a été difficile, Beckett était violente, elle hurlait jour et nuit. Les médecins l'ont fait interner en mettant ça sur le compte d'un délire à cause du manque.

Castle : Elle ne supporte pas les hôpitaux, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre.

Esposito : Lanie ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça. Elle avait décrété que Kate avait besoin d'un environnement familier pour s'en sortir. Elle nous a convoqués en réunion, Montgomery, Ryan, Jim Beckett et moi. Elle avait besoin de notre aide. Elle pouvait gérer le coté médical mais elle n'avait clairement pas la force physique pour la maitriser elle.

Castle : Et vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Esposito : Ca n'a pas été facile. Elle ne s'est ouverte à aucun d'entre nous. Elle se murait dans le silence, se battait contre le manque, Lanie lui ramenait des livres, bien après j'ai appris que s'était les tiens. Après quatre mois elle a commencé à revenir au travail, mais ne quittait pas le bureau. Son corps était trop faible pour tenir, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Ca doit être une des raisons de sa colère, les souvenirs. Après ça elle est devenue extrêmement rigoureuse dans son travail. Elle a reprit un peu de poids, et a décidé d'oublier… Elle se confiait peu et toujours à Lanie…

Castle : Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans sa vie…

Esposito : Oui. Lanie m'a dit que tu as été la seule constante dans sa vie. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te rends totalement compte de ce que tu représentes dans sa vie.

Castle : Je ne la quitterais pas. Elle est mon présent et mon avenir, Javier.

Esposito : Je sais. Mais es-tu prêt à être le centre de son univers ? Sa seule constante ?

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Appartement de Richard Castle. Pendant ce temps. 

Lanie donna trois coups contre la porte et attendit nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait être accueillie. Si Kate avait demandé à Esposito de trouver Castle pour lui expliquer « l'accident » elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir de la compagnie. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme rousse quelques instants plus tard.

Femme : Vous devez être le docteur Parish, je suis Martha.

Lanie : Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance. Kate est là ?

Martha : Dans le bureau de Richard. Elle pleure depuis le départ de mon fils. Entrez.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer la médecin.

Martha : Je vous offre à boire ?

Lanie : Je veux bien un café, merci. Je vais aller la voir.

Elle prit la direction du bureau de Castle. Kate était allongée sur le canapé, enveloppée dans une couverture, dos à elle, son corps était secoué de spasme à intervalle régulier signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

Lanie : Oh chérie.

Kate : Laisse-moi.

Lanie : Je ne t'ai jamais laissé, tu le sais très bien.

Kate se redressa pour s'assoir sur le canapé toujours enroulée dans la couverture.

Kate : Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'étais là bas…

Lanie : En Australie ?

Kate : Non dans l'hôpital.

Elle se gratta machinalement l'intérieur du coude, là où elle avait été longtemps marquée par les traces d'injection.

Kate : Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me revient maintenant…

Lanie : Parce que ton corps est aussi faible qu'à l'époque.

Kate : Le manque de drogue se fait sentir aussi. C'est terrible, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour une dose. Et le pire c'est que je sais où en trouver.

Lanie : Kate…

Kate : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne retomberais pas dans cet enfer. J'ai failli trop y perdre.

Lanie : Besoin d'un livre ?

Kate : Oui.

Lanie : Tu veux lequel ?

Kate fit mine de réfléchir.

Kate : Je veux Richard Castle.

Lanie : Chérie, tu ne lis quasiment que du Richard Castle.

Kate : Non je veux Richard.

Lanie : Il rentrera bientôt.

Kate : Alors donne-moi le manuscrit sur le bureau.

Lanie : C'est son dernier Nikki Heat ?

Kate : Oui.

Lanie : Alors il l'a terminé.

Kate : Depuis mon retour, mais je n'ai pu lire qu'une dizaine de pages.

Lanie lui passa le manuscrit et observa la jeune flic chercher la dernière page qu'elle avait lu. Elle vit Kate Beckett plonger dans l'ouvrage comme une enfant devant son cadeau de Noël.

Lanie : Je peux te laisser ?

Kate : Non reste avec moi. Je lirais plus tard.

Martha arriva avec un plateau et trois tasses de café. Elle donna à Kate une des tasses.

Kate : Merci Martha.

Elle gouta le breuvage.

Kate : Il est parfait.

Martha : Je prends soin de ma famille. C'est quoi cette histoire d'état de manque ?

Kate : Un mauvais souvenir. J'ai été drogué par des criminels pendant une longue période et parfois quand je vais mal, le manque se fait ressentir. Dans ses moments là, j'ai besoin de soutien, je ne DOIS pas craquer. Pas avec le bébé, pas après autant d'année d'abstinence et de lutte.

Martha : Je serais là si tu as besoin de parler ou d'être distraite.

Kate : Merci Martha. Et je crois que je dois des excuses à Rick.

Martha : Il comprendra. Il t'aime.

Kate : Oui.

Elle était incapable d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait aussi, c'était trop dur. Pourtant tout son cœur irradiait d'amour pour lui. Il était indispensable pour son équilibre. Si elle avait été fan de l'écrivain, elle aimait l'homme. Mais une chose était vrai, il lui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la vie aujourd'hui et par le passé.

Martha : Et si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses. Comment se porte ma petite fille ?

Kate : Si sa mère dépérit, elle va bien. Le doc pense qu'elle sera prête le moment venu.

Martha : Tu tiendras Kate, tu es forte.

Kate : Une ancienne toxico, le cancer et une grossesse, la chance ne joue pas en ma faveur.

Martha : Mon fils dirait qu'il ne faut pas lutter contre l'univers. Et je suis certaine que l'univers ne vous ferait pas traverser autant d'épreuves pour finalement terminer par la mort.

Lanie : Madame Rodgers a raison, après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu ne vas pas laisser un cancer te faire la peau.

Les trois femmes esquissèrent un sourire. Et Kate frissonna.

Martha : Je vais te préparer une bouillotte.

Kate : Martha non…

Martha : Laisse-moi t'apporter une bouillotte. Tu es une patiente moins difficile que Richard quand il est malade. On dirait un enfant de cinq ans.

21h30.

Quand Richard Castle rentra chez lui, il découvrit sa mère installée dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

Castle : Bonsoir mère.

Martha : Où étais-tu ?

Castle : J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Martha : Fils !

Castle : J'ai pris un verre au Old Haunt. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. La vie avec Kate est difficile.

Martha : Tu dois assumer. Kate est malade.

Castle : Je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je la vois mourir à petit feu. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'être auprès d'elle. Mais des fois j'ai besoin de souffler.

Martha : Ne la laisse plus sans surveillance.

Castle : Où est-elle ?

Martha : Toujours dans ton bureau. Elle n'a quitté la pièce que pour aller aux toilettes.

Richard Castle prit la direction du bureau et découvrit la jeune femme endormie. Elle semblait si fragile. Approchant, il la réveilla doucement pour qu'elle ne panique pas.

Castle : Kate… Amour, c'est moi…

Kate : (à moitié endormie) Richard… Tu es rentré.

Castle : Oui. Et on va aller dormir.

Kate : J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Castle : Je ne te laisse pas. Always.

Il se pencha pour soulever son précieux fardeau, même enceinte, elle semblait si légère, s'en était terrifiant. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Martha au passage et rejoignit sa chambre à l'étage.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Plus tard dans la nuit…

Kate : Je t'en prie Lanie… J'ai mal… J'en au besoin… Lanie…

Castle se réveilla brusquement à l'entente des gémissements de la flic qui semblait délirer dans son sommeil. Il s'en voulait en insistant sur sa peur, il avait réveillé des souvenirs qu'elle tentait d'enfouir. La vie de Katherine Beckett semblait si compliquée. Elle était encore plus complexe que celle qui avait découvert en inventant le personnage de Nikki Heat. Se relevant sur le coude, il caressa le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était trempée de sueur.

Kate : Lanie…

Apparemment Lanie avait été un sacré soutien pour la jeune femme pendant sa cure de désintoxication. Elle lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Elle lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de la femme de sa vie. De la mère de son deuxième enfant.

Le lendemain.

Soutenant la jeune femme jusqu'en bas des escaliers, il la laisse prendre place autour de la table où se trouvait déjà Alexis et Martha entrain d'ouvrir le courrier. Posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la joue de sa mère, il contourna l'ilot pour prendre place dernière les fourneaux.

Martha : Bonjour Kate.

Alexis : Bonjour Kate…

Castle : Qui désire quoi ?

Kate : Pancakes !

Castle : Bien je vois que tu retrouves l'appétit.

Alexis : La même chose.

Castle : Mère ?

Martha : Rien merci. J'ai déjà prit un café.

Alexis : Papa ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es du courrier du Met !

Castle : De quoi ?

Le visage fatigué d'avoir veillé Kate toute la nuit, Richard Castle se versa une tasse de café puis commença à préparer des Pancakes pour le petit déj.

Alexis : Tu as reçu quatre invitations pour l'exposition sur la civilisation Olmèque. C'est une chance unique, mon prof nous a parlé de cette soirée privée d'ouverture. Tout le monde en parle, les invitations sont données au compte de coutes. Kate ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

La jeune femme répondit avec un son très guttural avant de laissez sa tête retomber sur ses bras.

Castle : (tout bas) Elle a été malade.

Alexis : Oh…

Kate : Richard ! Ca va aller, Alexis. Qu'est ce qui t'enthousiasme à ce point ?

Alexis : L'exposition Olmèque !

Kate : Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Ca a l'air passionnant, mais l'expo ne sera pas ouverte au grand public avant une bonne semaine.

Alexis : Mais l'ouverture privée à lieu ce soir.

Kate : Je sais !

Alexis : Ca te dit d'y aller ?

Kate : Je ne sais pas… Je…

Alexis : Allez…

La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon.

Castle : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui est ouvert le courrier, et je te rappelle que je suis un auteur de best seller, ma chère Kate !

Kate : Comment je peux oublier ! Ton égo à ce sujet est terrible.

Alexis : Papa… S'il te plait, on peut y aller ?

Kate : Rick…

Castle : D'accord ! D'accord ! Je me soumets nous irons. Kate, tu auras la force de... ?

Kate : Castle ! Arrête de me materner, tu auras bientôt tout le temps de le faire avec le bébé.

Castle : Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Kate : Et moi je voudrais que tu arrêtes un peu, je voudrais pouvoir être moi. D'être de nouveau Kate Beckett, pas une faible femme malade.

Castle : Malade peut être mais tu n'as jamais été une faible femme, mon amour.

Martha : Je ne viendrais pas à l'exposition, j'ai rendez vous.

Alexis : On ne va pas gaspiller la dernière place.

Castle : Kate n'a qu'à inviter Lanie.

Alexis : J'ai besoin d'une tenue, tu viens faire du shopping Kate ?

Kate : C'est soirée ou shopping. Je ne peux pas faire les deux.

Alexis : D'accord, Lanie et moi te rapportons une robe.

Kate : D'accord.

Alexis se leva pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Attrapant une tasse de café pour elle, il rejoignit sa compagne sur le canapé. Elle se glissa dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait bien, qui aurait pensé qu'un homme comme lui serait parfait pour elle, pas elle en tout cas. Certes, l'auteur avait eu une grande part d'importance dans sa vie, mais c'est de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Castle : Comment la femme que j'aime et mon bébé se portent-ils aujourd'hui ?

Kate : Tu sais que je rentre à l'hôpital dans une semaine.

Castle : Je sais… Ca me fait peur.

Kate : A moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que s'était hier que je découvrais que j'étais enceinte, mais j'ai l'impression de souffrir depuis une éternité.

Castle : Qu'est ce que tu penses de Deborah comme prénom ?

Kate : J'aimais mieux Ophelia. Ophelia Beckett-Castle.

Castle : Et qu'est ce que tu penses de Ophelia Castle. J'aime bien Katherine Castle aussi.

Kate : Est-ce que tu essayes de… ?

Castle : De te demander en mariage. Oui, je crois que c'est ce que j'essaye.

Kate : Non !

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Castle : Kate… Relax.

Elle le dévisagea, et secoua la tête.

Kate : Et je serais quoi ? Ta troisième ex femme ?

Castle : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Kate : Je vais mourir ! Tu le sais très bien. Je vais mourir et toi tu fais des projets d'avenir. J'ai déjà mal rien qu'à l'idée que je vais abandonner mon bébé… la seule chose qui me réconforte c'est que je sais que ma fille aura un bon père.

Castle : Ecoutes moi bien, Katherine Beckett, tu vas aller à l'hôpital, tu vas te faire opérer et mettre notre bébé au monde, et après ça, je te reposerais la question, cette fois tu n'auras aucun moyen de te défiler, tu devras me répondre. Peu importe ta réponse, tu devras me répondre.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain. 

Kate était partie pour son travail, et pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas accompagné sous prétexte qu'il devait absolument avancé dans son dernier roman. Il savait qu'en restant au commissariat, elle serait en sécurité, et puis elle devait par une séance avec le psy et ça, ça avait le don de la mettre en rogne pour le reste de la journée. Mais alors qu'il était penché sur son ordi portable en attendant qu'une des femmes de sa famille ne montre le bout de son nez, c'est Alexis qui apparu la première.

Castle : C'est exactement toi que je voulais voir !

Alexis fronça les sourcils en regardant son père comme si elle s'attendait au pire.

Castle : Tu m'accompagnes ?

Alexis : Où ça ?

Castle : Viens. Je suis sûr que l'endroit te plaira.

Alexis : D'accord, je te fais confiance.

La jeune rousse accompagna son père jusqu'au parking où ils prirent une des voitures, il n'avait jamais autant conduit que depuis que Kate était enceinte. Celle-ci n'ayant bien souvent pas la force de conduire. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, ils se garèrent.

Alexis : Une bijouterie ?

Castle : Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que Kate rentre dans notre vie.

Alexis : Tu veux faire de Kate ma belle mère ?

Castle : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce rôle lui aille mais j'aimerais l'épouser oui.

Alexis : Je n'ai rien contre Kate, au contraire. Elle est gentille avec moi.

Castle : Elle t'apprécie.

Alexis : Ca me faisait tellement mal quand elle était en colère contre moi.

Castle : Elle n'était pas…

Alexis : Pour moi s'était tout comme. Elle n'a jamais cessé d'être là pour moi, et moi je l'ai abandonné.

Castle : C'est du passé. Maintenant il est temps de construire quelque chose de nouveau.

Alexis : D'être une famille ?

Castle : Ca ne te dérange pas de devenir grande sœur ?

Alexis : Tu plaisantes ! C'est trop génial.

Castle : Kate va avoir besoin de nous après son opération. J'aurais du mal à prendre soin de Kate et du bébé seul.

Alexis : Tu peux compter sur moi.

Dans la bijouterie, un homme guidé dans un costume de luxe s'approcha d'eux.

Vendeur : Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Castle : On voudrait une bague de fiançailles.

Vendeur : Quel genre de bijou souhaitez vous ?

Castle : Quelque chose avec un rubis et qui puisse se porter avec des gants.

Alexis : Ma deuxième maman travaille avec des cadavres...

Vendeur : Oh ! Je vois. Hum, veillez patienter, ce que vous voulez se trouve au coffre.

Castle : J'espère trouver quelque chose de parfait.

Alexis : Même une rondelle serait parfaite pour elle quand tu feras ta demande papa.

Hôpital. Deux semaines plus tard…

Allongée sur le lit, Ryan, Esposito et Lanie pouvaient voir leur amie complètement affaiblie, pourtant elle semblait heureuse. Près d'elle, Castle lui tenait la main négligemment. L'opération s'était plutôt bien passé une semaine plus tôt, et Kate avait mit au monde la petite Ophelia Castle.

Ryan : Yo Beckett, tu vas perdre tes cheveux ?

Lanie lui donna un coup dans les cotes. Et le flic fit la moue avant de croiser le regard de son partenaire. Pendant ce temps, Esposito regardait la couveuse installée plus loin dans la pièce.

Esposito : Dis-moi Castle ! Tu ne sais faire que des filles ?

Castle : Ca nous ne le sauront jamais, parce que j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec Kate. Et puis cesse de critiquer mes filles, elles sont parfaites.

Lanie : Alexis n'est pas là ?

Kate : Elle est passée ce matin très tôt avant d'aller en cours. Elle a une autorisation spéciale des infirmières parce que je suis toujours levé très tôt.

Castle : Kate, j'ai une question, maintenant que tu es pratiquement tiré d'affaires. Katherine Beckett, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Il avait sortie de sa poche un écrin de velours, contenant un anneau d'or blanc sur lequel était monté un rubis rouge sang accompagné de trois petits diamants de chaque coté. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que cette fois sa demande était sincère et pas seulement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, complètement submergée par l'émotion.

Lanie : Chérie, je crois que le but c'est que tu répondes.

Les larmes roulant sur les joues de sa compagne, Castle la sentit se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, à l'abri des regards. Elle lui semblait tellement frêle, Dieu qu'il l'aimait, lui qui avait déjà vécu avec elle, le meilleur et le pire. Il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il la sentait secoué de spasmes.

Castle : Si j'avais su que je te ferais pleurer, je n'aurais pas fait ma demande.

Kate : Je… Je… Je…

Épuisée, bouleversée, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents. Comme si elle relâchait la pression, après des mois de lutte, contre elle-même, contre les autres, pour sa survie.

Castle : Chut, ça va aller mon amour.

Esposito : On va vous laissez. Je crois que vous avez besoin de rester seuls.

Les trois collègues filèrent, laissant le couple, ils avaient besoin de parler, d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotions.

Castle : Bon je peux la ramener chez le bijoutier.

Kate : Non…

Elle quitta son torse pour croiser le regard de son compagnon.

Kate : Je t'aime Castle.

Castle : Je sais.

Il lui repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux de nouveau courts.

Kate : Ca me fait peur.

Castle : Je le sais.

Kate : Tu n'es pas possible.

Castle : Je te connais, je suis resté pour toi et je t'aime. Si tu ne veux pas te marier, je respecterais ton choix.

Kate : Si… J'accepte.

Castle : Tu entends ça, Ophelia, ta mère accepte de m'épouser.

Kate : Quand j'irais mieux. Pas avant. Je veux avoir la force de danser avec toi toute la nuit.

Sortant la petite bague de l'écrin il la lui glissa au doigt, avant de lui embrasser la paume de la main. La bague semblait trop grande sur ses doigts émaciés par la maladie.

Kate : Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux avoir n'importe quelle femme. Riche, belle et célèbre.

Castle : Mais ses femmes ont un truc en commun. Elles ne sont pas toi. Je me suis battue pour toi depuis le début, et je n'abandonnerais pas. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre ! Depuis le début tu es la femme de ma vie, Kate. Depuis le début. A chaque fois que j'ai cru mourir, j'étais en paix parce que j'étais à tes cotés. Tu m'as rejeté plusieurs fois, mais je suis resté quand même parce que tu en valais la peine et je savais que sans toi, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Fallon, Natalie Rhodes, ils ont tous pensé que nous étions ensemble, parce que nos corps parlaient là où notre raison nous poussait à l'opposé, mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus jamais regarder une autre femme que toi.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_Et voilà l'épilogue de cette fic que j'ai commencé à écrire le 3 février 2011. Autant dire que ça fait un moment ! Mais bon ça a été assez compliqué avec le boulot et tout, et puis ce n'est pas ma seule fic en cours. J'avais un peu oublié de terminer celle là d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un MP ce matin. Je pensais qu'il me restait plus à écrire ! Et non seulement l'épilogue à terminer. Donc c'est ce que je viens de faire. Merci à tous ceux qui sont restés fidèles jusqu'au bout. Et bonne lecture. (Des reviews sont les bienvenues evidemment)_

Appartement de Richard Castle. Un an plus tard.

On frappa à la porte. Castle fronça des sourcils. Installé dans son canapé à écrire, il regarda la pendule, il était presque 19h mais il savait que Kate n'arriverait pas avant un moment, restant chez Lanie pour se préparer pour la soirée. Et Alexis ne devait pas arriver avant une demi-heure. Il posa le regard sur sa fille qui jouait avec ses jouets sur le sol à deux pas de lui.

Castle : Tu attendais de la visite Ophelia ?

L'enfant le regarda de ses grands yeux entre le bleu et le vert avant de reporter son attention sur ses cubes Winnie l'ourson qu'elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à maltraiter. Il se leva de son canapé, posant l'ordinateur dessus, il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il regarda sa fille une dernière fois, s'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité avant d'ouvrir la porte, un homme se trouvait derrière. Un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreux mois.

Castle : Todd Remington !

Todd : Monsieur Castle.

Castle : Entrez, ma femme n'est pas là.

Todd : D'accord, j'avais peur qu'en venant… mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre.

Castle : Je travail beaucoup en ce moment. Alors ?

Todd : Je reviens de Colombie.

Castle : Oui, j'ai vu aux notes de frais que vous m'envoyez régulièrement que vous avez fait le tour du monde.

Todd : Dénicher des anciens flics n'est pas une chose simple.

Castle : Mais ?

Todd : Je les ai trouvés.

Castle : Et ?

Todd : Ceci est à vous.

Il lui tendit un sac de cuir marron que Castle prit d'une main hésitante avant de l'ouvrir. Il contenait des centaines de billets… Il s'agissait du reste de la rançon ! L'écrivain ouvrit de grands yeux, son but n'était pas de revoir cet argent. Il s'en moquait royalement quand il avait engagé le détective privé Todd Remington. A l'époque celui-ci avait la réputation de nettoyer les problèmes des personnes les plus puissantes. C'était son ami Bob, alias le maire de New York qui lui avait parlé de cet homme. Après maintes hésitations c'était finalement un cauchemar de Kate plus violent que les autres qui l'avait décidé à l'engager. Depuis il réglait les notes du PI sans vouloir de détails.

Castle : Ils ne feront vraiment plus jamais de mal ?

Todd : Plus jamais.

Castle : Alors garder les. Garder l'argent. Et merci. Et vous vous souvenez de notre arrangement. Jamais un mot à ma femme. Elle est flic et…

Todd : Je sais qui est votre femme, monsieur Castle. Je ne m'y risquerais pas.

Castle : Alors je crois qu'on peut se dire adieu.

Todd : Adieu, alors. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous.

Castle : Prenez des vacances vous l'avez bien mérité.

Todd : Oh attendez ! J'allais oublier. J'ai aussi suivit une piste qui m'a fait suivre les traces de Kate Becket et Alexis et j'ai récupéré ceci.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortie une petite bague, Castle ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le bijou. Il s'agissait de la bague de Johanna Beckett.

Castle : Merci. Elle appréciera de la revoir. C'est un bijou de famille.

Mais alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient la porte, un jeu de clefs se fit entendre dans la serrure.

Castle : Oh oh…

Todd : Confiance. Elle ne m'a jamais vu.

Et la porte s'ouvrit alors que Castle et Remington se serraient la main. Impeccable dans sa robe de soirée de soie bleue, Katherine Beckett Castle apparu.

Kate : Bonsoir.

Todd : Bonsoir madame Castle. Vous êtes très belle. Monsieur Castle, je pense que nous sommes quittes. Au revoir.

Il sera la main de l'écrivain avant quitter le loft.

Kate : Qui s'était ?

Castle : Une relation d'affaires. Tu es prête ?

Kate : Oui. Alexis n'est pas encore là ?

Castle : Elle ne va pas tarder.

Kate : Bien.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de lui poser un baiser sur la tempe, lui laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres. Castle ne pouvaient d'empêcher de regarder deux des femmes de sa vie avec amour. Kate… Elle lui avait tellement donnée, elle avait sacrifié sa santé pour sauver Alexis puis pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait, Ophelia. Sa petite dernière, son enfant chérie. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, pour laisser entrer une tornade rousse cette fois. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots. Leur complicité lui rechauffait le cœur, cette complicité qui n'avait cessé de s'accroitre quand les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées un an auparavant.

Kate : Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? On peut encore appeler la baby-sitter…

Alexis : J'ai dit que ça allait. Je peux quand même profiter un peu de ma petite sœur ! Filez à ce dîner de charité avant qu'il ne reste rien à manger. Papa serait tellement deçu ! Surtout s'il ne peut pas signer quelques poitrines !

Castle : Kate ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je suis fidèle en amour !

Kate : Encore heureux ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui porte le flingue !

**FIN**

A bientôt sur une prochaine fic !


End file.
